Crisis Económica: ¡Plan de Ataque!
by Kennet M
Summary: Helga necesita dinero. ¿Qué para que lo necesita?. Nada más que detalles, la cosa es que lo necesita lo importante era conseguirlo así eso significase exprimirlo de las más infelices victimas. (Cap 8)
1. Prologo

_Buenas noches a todos.  
_

_-De nuevo gracias a los que han leido anteriormente.  
_

_-Esto es solo el inicio de mi nueva idea loca, no desesperen, empezare a subir la acción pronto.  
_

_-Oye Arnold no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Bartlett solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento._ **  
**

**Crisis Económica: Plan de Ataque  
**

**Autora: Kennet M.  
**

**Tiempo: La llamada Pobreza  
**

**Capitulos: Aun no sé  
**

**Prologo**

Helga acababa de llegar de la escuela, soltó su maleta en cualquier esquina y decidió subir a su cuarto. Escuchó una pelea típica en la sala entre sus padres, o sea la riña de _"él habla y ella duerme como marmota sobre la mesa"._

-Bob, Miriam…- Saludo como si nada aunque sabía que no le iban a contestar, pero era una costumbre saludar a la pared de silencio que eran sus progenitores. Con ese gesto aburrido en su cara que siempre permanecería se dedico a subir las escaleras a su cuarto, el lugar que guardaba todos sus secretos.

-..¡Y es por eso que desde ahora no más compras exageradas, y tu niña no mas mesada…!- Helga solo miro de reojo hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Mesada. No es que fuera la gran cosa.

-¡Mesada!, ¿Hablas de mi mesada?.- Se arrepintió cuando comprendió la magnitud del tema que estaban tocando, bajo a una velocidad increíble las escaleras y se paró frente a su padre. Pero Bob no le contesto, solo siguió hablando y moviendo frenéticamente las manos como si fuese el fin del mundo. Helga solo entendió una cosa, lo que sea que estuviese pasando le afectaba mucho a ella. -¡No puedes hablar enserio, el único "gesto" de padre que tienes conmigo son esos miserables centavos!- Reclamo enfadada.

-No hay marcha atrás, ¡Miriam no más cheques para ropa y Olga no más mesada!- La niña se cruzó de brazos desafiante mientras levantaba su única ceja.

-En ese caso, corta también el cable, no más televisión, y soy Helga papá.- Su padre había enloquecido de nuevo, como odiaba esas etapas en las que perdía la razón, como la vez en la que se había vuelto hippie. Parece que no entendía que el atractivo de los Patakies era ser lo que eran, aunque no sabía bien que era lo que eran.

-Sí, también, voy a ganar esa apuesta. Corta el cable Miriam. – y Con eso dejo a Helga con la boca abierta. Su postura anterior se había descompuesto de golpe por la impresión, tartamudeo algunas cosas pero el gran Bob salió por la puerta de la calle dando un portazo atrás de sí.

-¡Que está pasando aquí Miriam! – Reclamo a su madre la que estaba babeando sobre la mesa. -¡Miriam!- La llamo de nuevo sacudiéndola como un trapo. La susodicha entreabrió los ojos y se acomodó los lentes lo mejor que pudo.

-Ah sí… - Comenzó la mujer como tratando de recordar de lo que le había hablado su esposo. –Parece que pacto una apuesta con el promotor de… - Miriam bostezo, siempre hacía mucho sueño a esa hora de la mañana, ¿o ya era de tarde?. – de localizadores de la ciudad vecina, creo que dijo algo de que aquel que más dinero recogiera ganaría querida…- Miriam se dejó caer completamente dormida.

-¿¡Y qué diferencia puede hacer unos centavos a una niña!?- Pero la mujer no le escucho y por centésima vez en su vida la pequeña supo que de nuevo todo le tocaba a ella. –Maldita vida familiar…- Se quejó subiendo las escalas nuevamente para encerrarse en su cuarto a pensar algún brillante plan para no perder su mesada... -¡CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE IRE A LAS LUCHAS!- La cosa era peor de lo que pensaba, habria que estafar a toda la ciudad.

* * *

_Lista la idea. Ahora a trabajar en ella._

_Nos vemos pronto._


	2. Chapter 1: Chismes y Sospechas

_Gracias a los que pasan a leer. A ami014, a rickhunter17 y a letifiesta por sus reviews._

_-Oye Arnold no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Bartlett solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento__._

_-Qué disfruten el capítulo 1._

**Crisis Económica: Plan de Ataque**

**Autora: Kennet M.**

**Tiempo: La llamada Pobreza**

**Capítulo 1: Chismes, Sospechas y más chismes**

Arnold sintió un golpe en su cabeza, volteo a ver enfadado a la rubia que siempre le lanzaba papeles desde su lugar pero como esperaba lo único que encontró fue un gesto de indiferencia y falsa inocencia. Su cabeza, alguna vez se le había ocurrido la idea de que se estaba poniendo más grande solo por el simple hecho de que Helga vaciaba todos los días bolas de papel sobre ella, bueno solo eran ideas locas no más. Trató de ignorar los proyectiles de su verdugo para centrarse en el discurso del Señor Simmons sobre la solidaridad: _"Todos deben ser generosos, respetuosos, y solidarios con sus compañeros…"_

Que alguien se lo dijera a Helga porque parece que lo había olvidado en algún punto de su corta existencia. De repente notó que la bola de papel arrugada que se había quedado enredada entre sus cabellos no estaba tan compacta como las demás, lo sabía porque no había dolido tanto. Estaba pensando tonterías de nuevo, seguro que todo se debía a que la clase era muy aburrida y necesitaba una distracción. Se llevó la mano al cabello y rebusco hasta sacar el pedazo de papel, quizá la rubia escribiera algo interesante antes de lanzárselos o tal vez fueran insultos: Esa idea era más probable.

Desdoblo la hoja, la que curiosamente estaba completa y abrió un poco los ojos al ver los trazos con tinta morada.

Helga no sabía dibujar muy bien, no tan bien como escribía; aun así tantos rayones de aquí para allá, vueltas con el lapicero, corazones muy bien trazados eso sí, enigmas, nombres, estrategias y la frase de _"Necesito un plan, robare un banco" _le impresionaron un tanto, de hecho mucho es decir… _"¿Robar un banco?". _Volteó la cabeza buscando a la rubia y un papel le golpeo directamente en la cara, se lo quito con rapidez.

-Helga.- La llamó, ésta lo miro abriendo la boca impresionada y de repente lo notó. La había llamado demasiado alto y aun estaban en clase, todos lo miraban como esperando poder conocer el gran chisme que había llevado a Arnold a interrumpir la clase de la nada y más para dirigirse a Pataki, el gesto de la rubia cambio a una de molestia que indicaba claramente un: _"¿Qué quieres?"._

-¿Pasa algo Arnold?- Preguntó el Señor Simmons desconcertado por la interrupción de su vigoroso y "especial" discurso sobre la solidaridad.

-Nada Señor Simmons, disculpe por favor. – El rubio regreso a su puesto y disimuladamente recogió el otro papel que le había dado en la cara hacía unos minutos mientras el Señor Simmons reanudaba su clase: "_Estafar al director Wartz". _Arnold no podía creerlo, y lo peor es que se lo creía de principio a fin, no por nada Helga era una de las niñas mas valientes y decididas que conocía, ese era precisamente el problema; estafar, robar, era demasiado pero si Helga se proponía algo como eso no había poder humano que la detuviera, aun así eso era de otro nivel y prefería mantener la esperanza de que no podría llegar a tanto: "_Es demasiado, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Matar?". _Y cómo si se lo hubiese pedido al mismo satán otro papel le dio en la cabeza. Lo recogió con rapidez: "_Matar…"_.

No termino de leer, se levanto de su asiento y ante el asombro de todos, palabras incoherentes y las propias protestas e insultos de Helga la sacó del salón jalándola de la mano hasta llegar al pasillo.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA CABEZA DE BALÓN!?- Gritó la muchacha zafándose de su brazo con violencia.

-Explícame esto Helga- No tenía ningún plan o algún discurso bonito, realmente la había sacado por instinto así que solo atinó a entregarle las hojas rápidamente, ellas las miro, sonrío engreída, las arrugo y se las tiro en la cabeza. -¡Helga!- reprendió él.

-Ah por favor Arnoldo, parece que fueses mi padre, no es nada, ¿está bien?, solo es basura. – Helga se cruzó de brazos y lo miro enojada. -¡Total a ti que te importa y que haces espiando mis cosas!-

-Helga esto es serio, no puedes robar pasarías el resto de tu vida en la cárcel. Sé que haz hecho muchas cosas malas en tu vida pero esto es el extremo, no es ningún juego de niños y le estarías haciendo daño a mucha gente y… - Arnold callo cuando notó que ella no le prestaba atención sino que se miraba los zapatos, normalmente le decía algo y la dejaba pensar pero es que ésta vez no podía, tenía que hacerla reaccionar y más porque él no tenía nada bueno que decir. - Escucha, promete que no vas a pensar en nada de eso, veo que no quieres decirme porque estás escribiendo esas cosas tan horribles, está bien, solo no pienses en eso hasta que dé el receso y podamos hablar con más calma. – Pensaba que con un poco más de tiempo podría llamar a su abuelo y contarle la situación esperando algún milagro.

Helga se echó a reír; él frunció el ceño.

-¡Dios!, ¡Qué benevolente eres!- Y siguió riendo. – No voy a hacer esas cosas, requieren mucho trabajo Arnoldo, te dije que era basura, aunque eso añadiría muy buena reputación a mi historial he de decir. – La rubia hizo un gesto como si estuviese pensando.

-Irías a la cárcel. – Ok. Arnold jamás en su vida se había sentido tan encerrado en una situación donde se supone que daba consejos. Estaba usando amenazas con Helga G. Pataki. Nada profesional.

-Soy una niña.- Se defendió esta con suficiencia, obviamente a un menor de edad no lo llevan a la cárcel.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio. – Desesperación, una caída inminente.

-Metete en tus asuntos cabezón.- Suficiencia, una victoria sin reproches.

-¿Vas a decirme que esto no es demasiado?- El rubio había cogido el papel donde estaba escrita la linera "_Matar…" _y se la había puesto casi en la nariz a la rubia.

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo?!- exclamo ella empujándolo con violencia, alejándolo de sí. -¡No creo que ahora seas defensor de los bichos de la ciudad ¿o sí?- Helga notó el desconcierto en la cara de Arnold y alzo su única ceja. –Camarón con pelos te estas volviendo loco.- La chica dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se marchó del pasillo pues en ese mismo momento acababa de sonar la campanilla que indicaba el inicio del receso.

-Debí preguntar que le pasaba para empezar, estoy perdiendo facultades.- Susurró para sí mismo, mientras miraba la línea escrita y se sentía un tanto abochornado por su despiste, por pensar algo así de Helga, por ser tan idiota. Aunque bueno quizá ella no fuese a hacer esas cosas pero era claro que algo le pasaba.

"_Matar el zancudo que me pico ayer en la noche, se morirá el maldito". _Qué vergüenza.

* * *

El receso había llegado. El tema de conversación en la cafetería era más que obvio y cuando Helga entro en ella el primero que la recibió fue Harold, quien bailaba frente a ella tratando de imitar a una gallina.

-Ja Ja, Arnold y Helga se van a casar y darán vueltecitas por todo el lugar- La rubia impactó su puño contra el rostro del panzón y siguió su camino a la fila donde le entregaban la bandeja con sus alimentos.

-Helga, perdona que te pregunte pero, ¿qué ha pasado?- La que preguntaba era Phoebe quien hablaba en voz baja tomando su gelatina del mostrador.

-¿Qué paso de qué?- Cortó esta malhumorada aunque con un toque de nerviosismo ya que la situación donde todos la molestaban con Arnold le recordaba su niñez y se sentía insegura.

-Ya sabes… eso… lo que paso en el salón, Arnold jalándote en plena clase- Los nervios de la rubia aumentaron, sabía que todos estaban mirando sus espaldas y también sabía que aunque su amiga hablara bajo toda la cafetería sabía que estaba preguntando.

-Solo estaba haciendo su papel de salvador, es todo, nada nuevo, ahora querida Phoebe vamos a sentarnos porque hay algo muy importante que quiero compartir contigo y necesito tu ayuda- Helga sonrío y guío a la chica pelinegra a una mesa alejada del resto donde nadie pudiese escucharlas o al menos intentar no ser escuchadas.

En otra mesa Gerald y Arnold que habían seguido los movimientos de las anteriormente mencionadas regresaron a lo suyo, el tema era el mismo solo que el que tenía las dudas era el moreno y la respuesta del rubio había sido casi la misma de Helga solo con el adictivo de:

-Trama algo raro.- Entonces Gerald se había puesto a reír como demente.

-¿¡Matar zancudos!?- Arnold entrecerró los ojos, ya se sentía lo suficiente tonto por eso como para que se lo siguieran recordando. –Perdón viejo, pero tienes que admitir que estas paranoico, total que puede interesarte lo que haga Pataki, si la encierran por estafar al director Wartz o robar un banco nos estarían haciendo un favor a todos.- Ambos giraron a ver a las dos chicas en una esquina, Helga susurraba y Phoebe ponía cara de asombro o más bien de pánico,

-¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?- Pregunto Arnold al que a su todo bondadoso corazón le preocupaba sus amigos, le preocupaba cualquier cosa. Esa era una desventaja.

-Si quieres mi consejo no te metas en eso amigo- Concluyo Gerald tomando de su caja de leche despreocupadamente.

-¡Dios mío Helga!- El grito había venido de las mencionadas, más bien de la pelinegra que rápidamente había sido callada por su amiga rubia.

-No lo sé Gerald, quizá tengas razón.- Y no eran los únicos, todos murmuraban, pero murmuraban cosas completamente diferentes a la que en realidad estaba pasando. Por ejemplo Rondha hacía énfasis a Nadine en las miradas que le lanzaba Arnold a Helga, en el secreteo de esta con Phoebe, en conclusión: Para el resto de la cafetería con excepción de Arnold, Gerald, Helga y Phoebe todo esto pintaba a un romance bastante desproporcionado por cierto.

-Es una locura, Arnold un chico refinado con semejante fenómeno como Helga, el mundo se va a acabar.- Los chismes, ah los chismes, todo eran chismes y ni siquiera había habido acción.

* * *

_Hasta la próxima. _


	3. Chapter 2: Sufrimiento

_Hola a todos._

_Oye Arnold no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Bartlett solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento._

_Disfruten la lectura._

**Crisis económica: Plan de Ataque**

**Autora: Kennet M**

**Tiempo: La llamada Pobreza**

**Capitulo 2: Sufrimiento **

**-**Helga…- Una pelinegra que estaba sentada en una banca apenas pronunció esta palabra sintió que se ahogaba y comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños indicando que le faltaba la respiración, la rubia que estaba a su lado sentada con la mirada perdida reaccionó rápidamente y le dio un golpe a su amiga para no perderla. La chica escupió una pluma que quien sabe en que instante de los momentos trágicos de hacia un par de minutos se había tragado.

-Malditas palomas, no es la primera vez- El olor no le gustaba, nunca le iba a gustar pero era una maldición que había contraído desde que había salvado la gorra de Arnold: excremento de aves y ahora lo compartía con Phoebe, su más fiel amiga.

-Helga es un trabajo muy duro, no se si dos niñas como nosotras podamos llevarlo a cabo. – Se quejo esta en forma pacifica mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello que tenía la forma de un erizo, no sabía que el excremento de aves sirviera de fijador de cabello, le daba la impresión de que con el cabello así se parecía a esa caricatura japonesa que transmitían por la T.V que a veces sintonizaba, si recordaba bien el personaje se llamaba Goku; si a ese se parecía.

-¡Phoebe te estoy hablando!- La pelinegra pego un salto, se había distraído mucho pensando en nada productivo.

-Lo siento Helga, ¿qué decías?- Su cabello no bajaba, pero cuando volteo a ver a Helga tuvo que contener un poco su risa, la rubia tenía el cabello completamente hacía arriba haciendo un cuadro perfecto, como si la hubiesen asustado.

-Decía que ya tenemos diez dólares y que ya hemos terminado nuestro primer trabajo, hemos sufrido pero ha valido la pena, a este paso nos volveremos millonarias o me volveré millonaria- La rubia sonreía con suficiencia mientras mostraba el billete a su amiga con pose victoriosa.

-¡Helga!- La rubia frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín con su boca apenas escucho la advertencia de Phoebe, luego entrecerró los ojos de manera cansada después de que una leve ventisca pasó a su lado.

-No me digas: Una estúpida paloma acaba de pasar volando y me ha arrebatado el billete- Su voz sonaba monótona como quien no quiere la cosa, esa expresión que usaba cuando aparentemente nada le importaba.

-Así es…- Respondió Phoebe sabiendo de antemano que la supuestamente indiferencia que aparecía tras ese tono de voz significaba lo que sucede antes de una guerra.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!, ¡JURO QUE TE ENCONTRARE Y HARE ALBONDIGAS CONTIGO, COMERE PALOMAS TODOS LOS DÍAS, CUANDO SEA PRESIDENTA DECLARARE EL DÍA INTERNACIONAL DE MATAR PALOMAS!...- Eso y muchas cosas parecidas más se fue vociferando Helga mientras perseguía a la paloma, Phoebe suspiro, estaba muy cansada no podría seguirle al paso de nuevo pero sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Helga era mejor no meterse en su camino.

-Pobre paloma…- Susurró la pelinegra dejándose caer en la silla, estaba muy agotada tendría que descansar un poco para poder regresar a su casa y ver el siguiente trabajo, esperaba que no fuese tan difícil como el primero, aunque no sabía que Helga quisiese ser presidenta, sonrió. Seguro lo sería, aunque no estaba segura si eso era bueno o era malo; aunque estaba convencida de que sería malo para las palomas.

-¡Dios Phoebe!, ¿Qué te paso?- La pequeña giro su cabeza encontrándose a Gerald frente a ella y más allá a Arnold que la miraba curiosamente, era un momento muy malo para toparse con ellos.

-Na... Nada, tuve un accidente.- Se puso nerviosa, pudo distinguir la sonrisa burlona del moreno.

-¿Pero que clase de accidente pudo haberte convertido en un erizo?- La muchacha empezó a mirar a todos los lados y luego al suelo, se quito los lentes y trato de limpiarlos sin contestar una palabra.

-¿No tendrá que ver esto por casualidad con Helga?- Preguntó Arnold acercándose y sentándose a un lado en la banca.

-No, no, para nada, tuve un accidente es todo, enserio.- Phoebe sabía que era muy mala mintiendo pero era peor enfrentarse a Helga o traicionarla y total no estaba diciendo del todo mentiras.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo pero te acompañamos a tu casa, no te ves muy bien, ¿verdad viejo?- Comentó Gerald mirando a su amigo el que estaba tan intrigado como él.

-Si, de hecho vamos de camino te dejamos en la puerta Phoebe- Dijo el rubio bajándose de la banca; la pelinegra sonrío dando la gracias y los siguió sin mas.

* * *

Arnold llegó a su casa después de haber dejado a su amigo, abrió la puerta y por ella se deslizaron el batallón de animales que solían vivir en su casa. Cerró la puerta tras de si mientras recordaba que Gerald le había comentado que siempre le había parecido injusto que Helga arrastrara a Phoebe a sus desgracias porque aunque la pelinegra no hubiese dicho nada al respecto ambos sabían que el estado de la chiquilla llevaba el nombre de Helga escrito por todas partes. Pero en fin, ellas eran amigas y solo ellas entendían esa amistad tan peculiar.

-Ya llegué.- Anunció el cabeza de balón. Había pensado mucho en Helga en los últimos días, e incluso había tenido un sueño raro que no le había comentado a Gerald porque era eso: Un sueño loco y raro. Casi parecido a aquel donde soñó que Helga se llamaba Hilda y etc, etc. No más Helga por unos días.

-Kimba, vino un ejército a buscarte, traían información sobre tu casamiento con Elena de Troya- La abuela estaba lanzando platos desde un extremo de la cocina al fregadero con bastante puntería por cierto aunque se estuviesen quebrando todos.

-¿Mi que con quien?- Al rubio a veces le gustaría tener un diccionario que tradujera lo que le decía la abuela, escasamente le entendía algo y se iban a quedar sin vajilla.

- Elrecadoestaenelestantenumer o5delsótano- El rubio rodó los ojos, no le había entendido sino 5 del sótano.

-¿Por qué en el sótano?- Preguntó sin entender que hacía fuese lo que fuese en el sótano.

-Información clasificada Coronel, ve arma la estrategia de ataque y sube rápido a comer, hoy tenemos sandia- Excelente. De nuevo sandia, si seguía comiendo sandia le iban a salir semillas en la cara; como sea se dirigió al sótano y prendió la luz. No había nada interesante, todo estaba normal, hasta que descubrió entre todo lo viejo una hoja blanca o varias en el estante cinco, eso tenía que ser así que lo tomó. "_Dice la señorita Ana Bolena que exige del rey una explicación, que como cadete del área de combate debe ser informada de todos los percances para poder lanzar la artillería pesada…"_ Arnold rodo los ojos, esos recados de la abuela jamás decían las cosas como deberían ser y lo malo es que habían como otras cinco hojas todas con más o menos los mismos disparates.

-¿Problemas hombre pequeño?- Preguntó el abuelo que venía bajando las escalas tras él.

-Nada abuelo, solo son los recados de la abuela que nunca entenderé- Sonrió Arnold dejando las hojas en una mesa.

-Ah no, me refería a tus amiguitos que vinieron a preguntar por ti- El chico se asombro, no es que lo visitaran de sorpresa.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto para cerciorarse.

-Si, si, ¡No pensé que terminarías con tu amiguita de una sola ceja!, jijiji ¡Eres un valiente!- El abuelo alzo las manos y Arnold abrió la boca.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Exclamo pasados unos segundos.

-Si… pillín…- los ojos de su abuelo demostraron malicia. – Pero para que te vaya bien con la niña fea tienes que poner las reglas desde el principio…- Le susurro el hombre al pequeño al oído, este a su vez amenazaba con desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-¡De… de que estas hablando abuelo!- Arnold estaba literalmente en shock, pues algo por allá le decía que lo que insinuaba era que él y Helga… ¡Algo totalmente imposible!.

-Soy tu abuelo, no tienes porque ocultármelo, como seis de tus amiguitos han venido a dejarte de recado que la niña no te conviene, o que busques un psiquiatra y creo que uno que era panzón se ha estado riendo hace dos horas frente a tu ventana- Arnold corrió a su cuarto totalmente horrorizado, abrió la ventana y efectivamente allí estaba Harold con un megáfono, cosa que le recordó para completar a Helga solo que esto era peor que una paliza.

-¡Arnold y Helga se van a casar y tendrán niños feos!- Si eran los niños de su sueño cuando se iba a casar con la rubia si iban a ser feos. _"¿Qué rayos fue eso?". _Se sacudió, ¿Por qué rayos estaban diciendo tal cosa?. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y fue a contestarlo.

-Casa de huéspedes, buenas tardes, habla Arnold- Saludo rápidamente, la verdad quería pensar cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Viejo!, ¿Cómo es eso de que eres novio de Helga?, ¿¡Te haz vuelto demente?!- Entrecerró los ojos, esto era una pesadilla.

-¡Lista la Cena!- Gritó la abuela.

-¿Sandia de nuevo galletita?- Dijo con dulce voz el abuelo. Y luego se escuchó un alegato que no se entendía nada.

**Día siguiente: 10 de la mañana, receso.**

-Ha llegado la cita de las diez.- Anunció una voz adulta de una mujer aparentemente delicada. Llevaba un sombrero tipo campana blanco, cabello rubio que le cubría la mitad del rostro y un chaleco color crema bastante largo.

-¿Quién dijiste que era?.- La voz era de un hombre, el espacio era reducido pero en él se encontraba una silla, un teléfono, una mesa tras la cual se encontraba el hombre al que no se le veía el rostro sentado en otra silla junto a una ventana que estaba tapada.

-Se llama Sid…- Respondió la mujer.

-¿Sid que?- Reclamo saber el sujeto con urgencia.

-No sabemos su apellido, es desconocido.- Respondió la dama.

-¿¡Como que no sabemos el apellido de ese idiota!?- La voz del hombre se desencajo por un minuto convirtiéndose en una infantil. – Digo, ¿A que se debe eso?- Tosió fingiendo indiferencia el mencionado.

-Me pongo en eso Señor R.- Dijo la mujer girando sobre sus talones.

-Si… si…, hazlo pasar mientras.-

* * *

_De acuerdo, hoy si vamos a hacer las cosas bien. Primero que nada:_

_Lamento que sea corto, fue una locura veloz. _

_**Letifiesta: **Gracias por tu comentario._

_**Sams Brook: **He de decir que todos tus comentarios me sacan una sonrisa. Aprovecho para agradecerte que hayas leído desde que publique la primera historia aquí tu apoyo, también que te rías, y todos tus reviews, eres genial, ojala no te decepcione._

_**Zombie M-Fowl: **A ti también, gracias por leer las cosas locas que escribo en mis momentos más aburridos y por eh darme la oportunidad nada más de aparecer. En cuanto a "La dama de verde" de mi relato anterior, trabajare en ella apenas la encuentre y la subiré pronto pero es un relato independiente y no se donde irán esos o si la adaptare a Hey Arnold!... "pensando" XD. (Perdón que responda todo aquí eh… ojala sea permitido). Ahora volviendo a este si, la idea del banco me dio risa también y la del zancudo salió de la nada. Bueno ya, espero te haya gustado éste capitulo también._

_**Myriamj: **Igualmente gracias por leer, esto anima mucho la verdad que sí. Tendré que dejar reviews a todo lo que he leído porque no sabía que fuesen tan efectivos. Ah, "la dama de verde", como le decía a zombie y para algunos más tengo que pensar que voy a hacer con ella pero la subiré eso es seguro. En cuanto a Lila (En el relato anterior, "31 de Octubre en Hillwod) te respondo aquí, todo tiene su razón jaja, no respondí nada, en fin algún día la sabrás XD. Ahora regresando a este relato, agradezco tu apoyo._

_**A todos los demás que han pasado a leer, muchas gracias espero que hayan pasado un rato entretenido como yo lo paso cuando escribo.**_

_Hasta la próxima. _


	4. Chapter 3: Una charla amistosa

_Buenas tardes gente._

_-Lo único que tengo que decir es que este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con el nombre jaja._

_-Oye Arnold no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Bartlett solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento.__ Que disfruten la lectura_

**Crisis económica: Plan de Ataque**

**Autora: Kennet M**

**Tiempo: La llamada Pobreza**

**Capítulo 3: Una charla "amistosa"**

El cielo estaba muy azul esa mañana, el sol brillaba con toda su intensidad y una vez más Helga G. Pataki estaba haciendo en una esquina su monologo diario, era una rutina sin mucho sentido pero sentía que le había faltado algo todos estos días. Claro que le faltaba algo y era porque se había centrado tanto en el dichoso dinero que casi que se le olvida respirar: Casi…

-Arnold…- murmuro bajamente el nombre sin ningún adorno o poesía de por medio. – Arnold…- Era un llamado, un llamado que se había arraigado en su memoria y en su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo, era su auxilio, su rescate, el motivo por el que respiraba todos los días y podía por ende sobrevivir a la vida que llevaba. -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, Arnold, no es que me interese los zopencos que vienen con sus problemas, pero es que esto atenta contra ti y a la vez si no lo hago no puedo obtener dinero para las luchas entonces atenta también contra mí lo que es un crimen capital, si tan solo encontrara otra solución, si tan solo pudiera hablarte, si tan solo mi cobardía enfermiza no me llevara a hablarle a los botes de basura de donde sale Brainy interrumpiéndome con su horrible jadeo. – Helga se calló y miro a los botes de basura pero curiosamente nadie salió de allí así que alzo una ceja. – Cabeza de balón, ya lo he intentado todo pero las obligaciones del deber llaman y tengo que hacer lo que tengo que…

-¿Helga?- La chica se quedó estática al escuchar tras sus espaldas la voz de nada más y nada menos que el chico que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo. Se giró y lo miro aburrida.

-Estoy por convencerme que me estas espiando cabeza de balón, no es la primera vez que esto pasa ¿sabes?- Dijo ésta volteando a verlo de frente.

-Ah bueno, de hecho te estaba buscando- La rubia abrió un poco la boca y el rostro se le desencajo.

-¿Me estabas buscando? –Varias imágenes de su amado yendo hacía ella y sonriéndole la atontaron, alzo una mano y se dio una cachetada porque estaba a punto de babear. – Digo, ¿qué quieres Melenudo?, habla rápido que no tengo todo el día para perderlo contigo.- Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, nadie sabia que lo de apretar las manos de esa forma era la manera que la rubia había encontrado para evitar temblar como gelatina.

-¿Podemos caminar?- Dijo Arnold tranquilo, con ese rostro lleno de paz y bondad, con esa aura de toda armonía y Helga sintió que para controlarse tendría que empezar a darse golpes contra la pared.

-¿Para qué querría yo caminar contigo, te has vuelto loco?- Hizo lo mejor que pudo, era buena actriz después de todo, tantos años fingiendo una cosa que no sentía la habían convertido en una experta.

-Bien, si prefieres que Harold nos encuentre a los dos en un lugar aparentemente apartado de todos no tengo problema; ¿y qué hace Brainy respirando atrás de ti?- Pronunció Arnold mientras señalaba a un chico de anteojos con mirada desquiciada detrás de Helga.

-Ah…- La rubia subió a la gran Betsy de un solo movimiento para impactarla de lleno en la cara del mencionado, y éste cayó al suelo. –Ahora, ¿qué puede importarme a mí lo que diga el panzón?, ¿¡de que rayos hablas!?, desde hace días te portas rarito melenudo- Se puso nerviosa, más de lo que ya estaba pues sospechaba que a lo que se refería Arnold tenía que ver con todas esas miradas raras que le lanzaban, ella creía que era porque Arnold la había sacado del salón y hacían especulaciones raras ¿no?.

-Camina Helga, por favor.- Le solicitó Arnold o bueno quizás le exigió de una forma que a Helga le puso una mirada idiota en la cara, pues solo en sus locos sueños el cabezón le pediría tal cosa de esa manera, de nuevo tuvo que darse una cachetada porque estaba segura que ésta vez sí había babeado. – Ya deja de golpearte, eso... da miedo.- Susurro Arnold dándose la vuelta.

-¡Eso no es tu asunto, puedo golpearme todas las veces que se me antoje!- Estaban hablando ¿verdad?, si, ella seguía insultándolo pero esta vez no era por un consejo tonto o algo parecido, estaban hablando como personas normales y "civilizadas", se sentía tan feliz que sus palabras estaban siendo poco pensadas, ¿Y ahora que hacía?; ahora lo que debía hacer era seguir a Arnold, si eso.

-Pues no deberías, podrías causarte un trauma cerebral Helga- Pronunció el mientras la rubia lo seguía muy de cerca pisándole los talones.

-Ya…- Dijo ella con evidente tono de no creerle nada. –Ahora resulta que te interesa mi salud mental, ¡JA!, más bien dime cabezón que es lo que quieres- Helga se cruzó de brazos y lo miro desde su alta posición haciendo ese mohín en su boca tan conocido y rodeada de aquel aire de suficiencia sin dejar de caminar a su costado… "_A su costado…"_

-¿Y Brainy?, parece que se ha desmayado, no deberías haberlo golpeado- Las palabras llenas de bondad del cabezón hicieron suspirar a la rubia con fastidio.

-Por favor, el cuatro ojos es inmortal y si no lo golpeo se golpea solo- Obviamente eso le asombro al rubio.

-¿Enserio?, ¿y por qué hace eso?- La rubia resoplo de nuevo, esto era lo que odiaba de Arnold e irónicamente también eso le gustaba. _"Joder estoy completamente loca…"_

-Mira Arnold estas cosas no son de tu incumbencia pero para tu información no me importan las razones del fenómeno, lo ha hecho toda la vida ¿sí?, ahora puedes decirme de una vez que diablos quieres, porque me estas robando oxigeno- La crueldad. Por supuesto Helga era sinceramente muy cruel con el melenudo, ella lo sabía, había intentado ser amable muchas veces y solo había servido para empeorar la situación así que como era algo natural hace mucho para su pesar había dejado de intentarlo.

-Lo que digas Helga…- Arnold entrecerró los ojos y suspiro cansado. – Mira quiero hablarte de _eso…- _Helga alzó una ceja pues el chico había dicho "_eso", _como si fuese tabú.

-¿A qué te refieres con _eso?_- Le parecía rara la actitud de su amado, en un principio cuando menciono a Harold ella pensó que se trataba de los comentarios en la cafetería que se dirigían a la situación del salón. Chismes que como no tenían buena base desaparecerían pronto.

-_Eso… _de lo que todo el salón habla, sabes a lo que me refiero Helga- Dijo él ¿nervioso?. Helga se llevó una mano al mentón, parecía que había algo de lo que todo el salón estaba hablando y si él decía "_eso", _ya no era una especulación, era algo concreto con nombres y apellidos, no un rumor barato de "_¿Por qué saco Arnold a Helga de esa manera?"_, así que probablemente _"eso" _tenía que ver con otra cosa totalmente alejada del suceso del salón. Entonces otro "_eso" _concreto era su plan con Phoebe para conseguir dinero.

-¿¡Dios como se enteraron de _eso_!? – No podía ser. Su único despiste había sido lanzarle papeles al cabezón con algunas locuras escritas, eso no tenía por qué haber desencadenado en que todo el salón descubriese lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Cómo… como… como que como se enteraron?- Tartamudeo el muchacho claramente asustado y Helga lo miro con hielo en los ojos. Por supuesto. El cabeza de balón, era el único que tenía medio idea de que ella necesitaba dinero, no sabía como pero de alguna forma había descubierto su plan y se lo había contado a todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo que cómo?, pues como más va a ser melenudo, tu les contaste porque Phoebe no diría nada ni muerta- Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido acercándose peligrosamente con aire de querer matarlo. -¡Acaso no pudiste mantener la boca cerrada camarón con pelos!, metete en tus asuntos, haz tus cosas pero no divulgues lo que no te corresponde…- La rubia se detuvo cuando notó que Arnold trastabillaba un poco y se tenía de una pared, se veía mal. –Oye… tampoco es para tanto exagerado, total eso solo aumentara la fama, atraerá más gente y me será más fácil supongo, si creo que está bien así.- La culpa, el muchacho se veía bastante impactado como si estuviesen hablando del mismísimo satán parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a desmayarse, no era para tanto según lo veía ella.

-¿Está bien así?, pero yo no sabía, ¿cuándo paso porque yo no me acuerdo?, y… y… tampoco he dicho nada como… como iba a decir algo que ni siquiera... ¿Phoebe sabía?, ¿aumentar la fama?, pero si tú y yo ni siquiera…- Helga alzó una ceja y sin pensarlo mucho suspiro agarrando a Arnold de un brazo y lo sentó en una banca casi a la fuerza pues ahora sí que estaba muy preocupada.

-Mira cabeza de balón, tu siempre vas por ahí dando consejos y pensando en la inmortalidad de las patatas pues bien, te voy a dar un consejo yo a ti para que veas que no soy tan mala…- Ella suspiro y notó como las pupilas llenas de terror de Arnold se alzaban para mirarla. –Deja de fumar hierbas.- Dijo ella como si fuese la gran verdad.

-Yo no me estoy fumando nada Helga, soy un niño.- Arnold pareció reaccionar un poco y se molestó también por el comentario. - ¿Cómo puedes decir que algo está bien cuando ni siquiera es verdad?, es decir no todavía… es decir ah… no, no quise decir eso…- Temblaba, el enojos se le había ido y se había puesto nervioso de nuevo. Helga no entendía porque el haber descubierto y expuesto su plan de espía profesional lo tuviese de esa forma.

-Claro que es verdad, tu sabes de lo que soy capaz cabeza de balón, y si, ahora es verdad, y está bien porque así no voy a tener que esconderme o huir de palomas locas en plena misión, ni disfrazarme ni nada por el estilo aunque eso le quita parte de la diversión y ya… estas muy raro, enserio vas a tener que ir a un psiquiatra.- Nunca había visto al cabezón así, enserio que no entendía su comportamiento y cada vez que hablaba para tratar de calmarlo él se ponía aún más nervioso, ni que estuviera de hablando de algo demasiado importante, solo era un tema de negocios.

-Le quita la diversión... bueno si dices que está bien y no te importa los demás entonces es lo que me interesa después… después hablamos Helga- él se levantó de la silla y se fue caminando lentamente por el pasillo.

-¡Enserio deberías dejar las hierbas Arnoldo!- Le semi grito ella entre burlona y preocupada. Pero éste no contesto sino que termino de perderse tras una puerta. –No me hagas esto Arnold, no es el momento para investigar que está ocurriendo dentro de tu cabeza y arreglar el problema, más cuando lo siguiente que tengo que hacer no te gustara nada.- Helga suspiro y se dejó caer en el corredor, le preocupaba en demasía el idiota ese.

-¡Helga!- Phoebe venía corriendo a una velocidad increíble y traía en el rostro un gesto lleno sorpresa. – Helga, todos en la escuela están hablando de…

-Sí, ya se Arnold acaba de contarme, no importa, está bien que digan lo que quieran.-La rubia se levantó. – Vamos que tenemos que meternos en la habitación del melenudo.- Dijo ella pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Phoebe.

-Pero pero pero…- La pelinegra tenía un gesto de no entender –¿No te importa?- Pregunto al fin Phoebe desconcertada.

-Claro que no, antes nos servirá, ya veraz, igual nos seguiremos poniendo los trajes son bastante buenos. –La pelinegra no entendía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, pero si la más afectada que era Helga decía que estaba bien entonces estaba bien

* * *

El resto de la primaria 118 disfrutaba del chisme matutino, se rumoreaba que ya los habían visto juntos en un pasillo, que Helga había agarrado de la mano a Arnold, que este parecía idiota y que… en fin muchas cosas pero todas más o menos decían lo mismo. No era un tema tan importante, y quizá lo hubiesen dejado de lado si no se tratara de Helga G. Pataki, una niña que era muy popular y no precisamente por lo que debería ser popular.: Era la segunda, primera o cuarta matona del lugar. Si, ese era el motivo, la matona era novia del chico más amable de todo el mundo. ¿Podía existir algo más disparatado?.

-¿Cómo lo habrá logrado?.- Le preguntaba Sheena a Nadine y esta solo se encogió de hombros.

-No creo en brujería, las damas no creemos en esas cosas pero eso tuvo que ser, aun así tengo que tomar una decisión, tenemos que tomar una decisión de como catalogar a Arnold desde este mismo momento- Expuso Rondha sentada en una mesa de la cafetería con una mirada decidida que denotaba la gran "importancia" del tema.

-¿No crees que exageras Rondha?- Preguntó Nadine mientras miraba a su tarántula dentro de una caja de cristal. – A decir verdad no nos has querido decir quien dijo que ellos dos eran _eso-_ La rubia con el cabello en forma de araña lo dijo como si nada, pero a la chica refinada le causó un gran estupor.

-La información que obtiene Rondha Lloyd siempre es de fiar y además las pruebas lo respaldan, en fin la cuestión es decidir en qué posición voy a situar a Arnold desde ahora- La muchacha se llevó una mano al cabello y lo ondeo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Yo lo que creo es que es Arnold es muy estúpido… es como estar casados pero al nacer con el demonio- La voz que interrumpió era arrastrada, un poco ronca pero sin dejar de parecer la de un bebe idiota.

-¿Y quién pidió tu opinión Harold?- Comentó Rondha como si se le hubiese acercado un bicho.

-Oh vamos Rondha, no seas tan mala conmigo, en fin voy a sentarme por allá- El panzón siguió de largo.

-¿Y qué me importa dónde te vayas a sentar?- Pero el muchacho no le contesto después de todo le dolía mucho la garganta por haber estado gritando, aun así se detuvo cuando escucho a Lila hablarle nada más y menos que Arnold el que estaba con la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Arnold, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto por favor?- Si, debería ver que decían total no tenía nada más con que entretenerse.

* * *

_**Capitulo siguiente: **__Helga y Phoebe __siguen con su "trabajo", el objetivo es la habitación de Arnold, entraran por supuesto lo que hay que ver es si salen._

* * *

**Notas: **Quizá éste capítulo esté confuso, bueno lo que importa es que todos saben el chisme del noviazgo menos Helga, de alguna forma increíble es así.

_**Letifiesta: **__Te agradezco por leer._

_**Zombie M-Fowl: **__En cuanto a lo de Harold en el capítulo anterior, es que me acorde de Helga en un capitulo donde ella hace lo mismo y me pareció buena idea molestar más al pobre del cabeza de balón, casi siempre le hago cosas malas a Helga y en éste fic se me dio por cambiar de blanco un poco jaja. En cuanto al abuelo también tengo reservada una charla con Phil un poco más extensa. Cierto, vale, está bien hare la adaptación para un one shot con la dama de verde para oye Arnold; ya no siendo más gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo y no te hayas perdido XD._

_**Eleonor Pataki: **__Bienvenida a mi fic, que bueno que me dejes tus comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos. Cómo le dije a Zombie mi idea es torturar a Arnold en este fic quizá hasta que enloquezca un poco, tal vez por eso te guste, eh cierto con respecto a lo del capítulo anterior la última parte creo que lo hice a propósito, suelo dejar las cosas así es una manía pero creo que ya sabes quienes eran esos personajes tan raros. De nuevo gracias por leer, te estoy muy agradecida._

_**Sams Brook: **__Sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo pero te quería comentar que por una razón muy extraña siempre que leo tus comentarios me imagino a una pirata, sí, puedes llamarme loca. Bueno espero disfrutes éste también, agradezco tu apoyo, que te guste como escribo y demás, enserio muchas gracias por esas palabras._

_Y a todos los demás que pasan a leer, muchas gracias._

_**Hasta la Próxima. **_


	5. Chapter 4: Infiltración Defectuosa

_Buenas Noches gente._

_-Una vez mas…Oye Arnold no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Bartlett solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento.__Que disfruten la lectura_

**Crisis Económica: Plan de Ataque**

**Autora: Kennet M.**

**Tiempo: La llamada Pobreza**

**Capítulos 4: Infiltración Defectuosa**

La casa de huéspedes era uno de esos de edificios del vecindario que todos conocían, su estilo rojo y antiguo hacían pensar que era un monumento histórico aunque hermoso. Desde la terraza, podía verse casi toda la ciudad y cuando casi no había luz las estrellas brillaban hermosamente.

Arnold había vivido toda su vida en esa casa, no tenía que subir a la terraza para ver el cielo porque su habitación era el sueño de cualquier niño o más bien de cualquier persona, estaba creada de tal forma que parecía salida de la imaginación de un soñador y desde su cama lo primero que veía era el cielo, una parte de sí ya estaba plasmada en ese sitio. Pero en ésta ocasión estaba en la terraza, sentado mirando el horizonte esconderse por allá tras el teatro donde a veces cantaba Dino Spumoni; viendo las casas viejas, los pajaritos que regresaban a su nido y a su abuela en alguna otra misión con su traje de las fuerzas especiales que saltaba de un tejado a otro; entrecerró los ojos cuando justamente de su abuela recibió un consejo muy peculiar "_Entrégate al desenfreno vaquero". _Todo lo que podía pensar era que esto era una locura.

Le había contado a Gerald que todo había sido un gran mal entendido, que aún no comprendía como había empezado de hecho y que si alguien tuviese una pizca de sentido común verían que él y Helga no habían cambiado su forma de ser, es más el trato era igual o peor, incluso Lila estaba loca pues aunque le había explicado como había podido el asunto, ella le había empezado a dar consejos y es más cuando él insistió en desmentirlo ella le dijo que era un "_insensible por no reconocer públicamente lo obvio", _así que el mundo estaba de cabeza. Y justamente por eso porque era una cosa completamente ridícula no pensaba rebajarse a darle explicaciones a toda la escuela, total solo eran chismes y la gente cree lo que quiere creer, claro, todo estaba más que claro. El plan había sido explicarle a Helga y decirle como la persona más madura que pudiese ser para su edad que los rumores no eran verdad, que siguieran actuando como si nada, que no le dieran importancia que tarde que temprano se cansarían y seguirían con lo suyo y que también ellos mismos se desmentirían. Si, ese debió haber sido el curso de los acontecimientos.

Pero el curso se desvió de alguna forma que aún no alcanzaba a comprender y había desencadenado en una de las cosas que Helga había dicho: "_Claro que es verdad…" _ y ese era el problema, todo lo que lo había shockeado en ese momento no podía compararse con el impacto que le causo esa frase. Se dedicó a buscar imágenes de las dichosas acciones que le habían dado la determinación a Helga para decir que _"eso"_ era verdad y había llegado a tal punto que dudo un minuto que fuese mentira.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Pensando en la niña de una sola ceja chaparrin?- La voz del abuelo interrumpió el silencio que se había instalado en todo el panorama y Arnold notó que las primeras estrellas cubrían el cielo, se movió un poco porque se estaba entumiendo.

-Un poco, aunque no hay nada que pensar cómo te dije todo ha sido un mal entendido.- respondió Arnold corriéndose un poco para que su abuelo se sentara al lado.

-Los mal entendidos son muy entretenidos jiiji- El rubio entrecerró los ojos ante el comentario de su abuelo a él no le parecían nada entretenidos. – Lo siento hombre pequeño, y bueno si no hay nada que pensar ¿¡por qué llevas tres horas aquí arriba!?- Pregunto el abuelo alzando las manos.

-Ah bueno…- El rubio miro a las estrellas que estaban en el cielo justo al frente. – Es que ella dice que es verdad y no sé qué pensar ¿por qué diría eso?, ¿tú qué crees abuelo?.- Arnold miro al abuelo, el abuelo lo miro, Arnold entrecerró los ojos, el abuelo abrió la boca.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es…- Entonces el rubio le puso intención de nuevo. –La verdad es que no sé, es una niña loca, pero pensé que era verdad, ¿no es verdad?- el rubio puso una expresión cansada en su rostro, se sentía peculiarmente melancólico, un estado que no era muy frecuentemente en él.

-No lo es abuelo, te había comentado que de alguna forma que aún no alcanzo a comprender se corrió ese rumor, es un chisme.- El rubio se dio cuenta por primera vez en su vida que cuando se trataba de temas de los demás siempre sabía que hacer pero con los propios le tomaba una eternidad y más cuando se sentía tan perdido.

-¡Ah ya comprendo!- Alzo las manos el abuelo al aire como si acabase de descubrir la Atlántida. -¡Dios eso es horrible, y yo que creía que habías enloquecido por completo hombre pequeño!- El rostro de Arnold se ensombreció, no le agradaba que le tuvieran lastima o lo miraran de esa forma como si tuviese lepra o más bien como si ser emparejado con Helga fuese sinónimo de tener una enfermedad, Helga no era un monstruo bueno quizá solo un poquito. –Lo siento chaparrin, es horrible porque se lo han tomado demasiado a pecho, pero yo en tu lugar le preguntaría porque dijo que era verdad y…- El abuelo sonrío en forma comprensiva aunque burlona. –Las niñas más locas y agresivas siempre son las más entretenidas créeme- Phil empezó a reírse.

-¡Abuelo!- Exclamó Arnold abriendo los ojos consternado, ese comentario no había ayudado en nada, solo lo había puesto nervioso. Ya era suficiente con considerar a Helga su… "_eso"_, aunque bueno tomando en cuenta que antes había tenido que lidiar con el hecho de considerarla como su "esposa" en el futuro… ah en fin muchas ideas. –Te digo que Helga no es mi… novia. – Recalcó el chico sacudiendo la cabeza y tuvo la sensación de que de nuevo estaba tratando de convencerse de que realmente NO ERA su novia. ¿Por qué le pasaría aquello?.

-Lo siento chaparrin, habla con tu amiguita y ya, y ahora voy al baño que me ganan los frijoles- Y el abuelo corrió.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Arnold se levantó de un salto de su sitio completamente asustado por el grito que se había sentido a sus espaldas, recorrió con sus ojos verdes y completamente abiertos el lugar de donde había venido el sonido, observó que había otro ruido provocado por los ventanales que quedaban justo en el sitio donde estaba su habitación que seguían moviéndose en un constante ir y venir denotando que habían sido abiertos recientemente. Frunció el ceño cuando se recuperó del susto, sabía que alguien se había caído por ahí y antes de preguntarse: "_¿Por qué?_" se acercó para cerciorarse que el intruso estuviese bien.

-¿Helga?, ¿Phoebe?.- Preguntó totalmente incrédulo de encontrar a esas dos chicas sobre el suelo de su habitación, la rubia sobre la pelinegra.

* * *

**El mismo día, en la mañana:**

Miriam Pataki vagaba por su casa recogiendo la ropa sucia de Helga y de Bob, pestañeando de vez en cuando pero sin llegar a dormirse, su esposo había dejado la ciudad hacía varios días y no recordaba hace cuanto había sido eso.

-¡Ay dios el desayuno de Helga, la escuela!- De repente creyó recordar remotamente algo y miro alrededor curiosamente, le pareció extraño que la pequeña no estuviera rondando a su alrededor así que con la mayor velocidad posible para una persona que tiene sueño subió las esclareas y toco la puerta de su hija. -¡Helga la escuela!- le gritó pero nadie contestó; así que usando su poder maternal abrió la puerta para encontrar la cama completamente tendida y la habitación organizada, encima de una mesa una nota, la tomo: "_Miriam hoy es sábado." _-Ah es sábado, que curioso no sabía- por otra parte recordó que habían comprado pocos víveres debido a la loca decisión de Bob y no había cocinado en varios días por lo que se habían echado a perder. -¿Y ahora que voy a cocinar?.- se preguntó, aunque su rostro estaba muy lejos de demostrar verdadera preocupación. En ese mismo momento escucho o le pareció escuchar el timbre, bajo lentamente las escalas hacía la puerta que daba hacía la calle y esta vez estuvo segura que era el timbre el que repicaba.

-Buenos días Señora, ¿Se encuentra la Señorita Pataki?- Miriam bostezo para luego mirar con curiosidad a la joven de cabellos rojos rizados y largos hasta media espalda.

-Oh… Olga se fue hace meses a enseñar al extranjero, he de decir que es una pena que no se encuentre ya con nosotros, pero regresara para el cumpleaños de Bob- Dijo Miriam con gran entusiasmo al final.

-No Señora, me temo que no me he expresado bien, me refiero a la Señorita Helga Pataki. – Dijo la muchacha con calma mirando a la mujer que se dormía cosa que le extraño.

-Ah… tal parece que se ha ido temprano- Respondió Mirian sin mucho interés.

-Bueno…- la joven pareció dudar pero después de un minuto metió su mano entre la chaqueta azul que llevaba puesta y sacó un sobre rosa. -¿Podría entregarle esto por favor?, es muy importante que lo reciba el día de hoy. – Miriam recibió el sobre perfectamente sellado el cual en la mitad tenía escrito con una bonita caligrafía: _Helga G. Pataki._

_-_Claro querida, no te preocupes yo se lo entrego. – La pelirroja asintió no muy convencida pero aun así dio las gracias y se despidió comenzando a caminar lejos de la casa azul de los Pataki.

Por la misma cera, ajenos al acontecimiento del sobre se deslizaban tranquilamente Sid y su mejor amigo Stinky pero en dirección contraria a la pelirroja.

-Estás muy nervioso Sid, creo que habría bastado con que le dijeras a Arnold lo que pasaba antes de contratar esa clase de servicios sin decir que cuestan mucho, para yo poder pagar algo así tendría que cultivar unas 70 calabazas.- Opinaba Stinky solo pensando en todo ese dinero.

-No hables así Stinky que se puede volver en nuestra contra, yo no puedo tocar eso, ni Arnold porque estaríamos malditos para toda la vida, tiene que ser alguien desconocido.- Decía el de la gorra verde muy paranoico.

-Por favor Sid, no creo que leer un libro de brujería en realidad vaya a hacer lo que dices.- Stinky era idiota pero no supersticioso en lo que si le ganaba Sid con creces.

-¡No debes dudar de estas cosas!, ¡No sabes lo que le paso al tío Eld!- Hablo el chico de botas ansioso y casi desesperado.

-No tienes ningún tío que se llame Eld, y además no tenías por qué echarle una maldición al estéreo de Arnold, ahora resulta que hay que destruirlo para que se vaya; ¡Dios Sid!, Arnold no te ha hecho nada.- Pronunció Stinky sin creérselo todavía.

-No lo hice a propósito ya te lo explique, bueno igual en un par de horas la maldición se ira, Arnold no morirá ni yo tampoco y todo acabado.- Sid se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrío nerviosamente obligándose a creer el mismo lo que había dicho y tratando de ocultar que el motivo ésta vez de haber recurrido a esas cosas se debía a todos los pelotazos que Arnold le había dado en el ultimo partido de baseball, en conclusión todo se debía a llanamente venganza que como siempre había acabado mal.

-¿Y quiénes son los que lo harán, eso de destruir el pobre estéreo de Arnold?- Preguntó el más alto con pesar, a él le gustaba mucho ese estéreo, las reuniones ya no serían igual sin él.

-Son personas adultas y muy capaces, profesionales, el hombre se llama según dijo su nombre clave era Señor R, y una mujer muy bonita, dijo que le dijera Señorita D; ¡Los hubieras visto Stinky, son increíbles con todas las herramientas y cosas que usan los de las películas!, ¡fue fantástico!. – Se emocionó Sid cuidándose de no revelar que el sujeto lo había tratado como a un imbécil por el trabajo que le había pedido pero total había aceptado.

-¡Eso si es increíble Sid, me encantaría conocerlos!, debe ser genial sentir tan cerca a unos de verdad- También se le pego la emoción a Stinky olvidándose de momento del destino del estéreo de Arnold.

-Creo que solo te recibirían si tienes algún trabajo para ellos, y ya dijiste que no tienes dinero.- Pronunció Sid con suficiencia.

-Bueno tendré que inventarme algún trabajo y ver lo del dinero, así podre presumir que conocí a unos de verdad.- Stinky estaba feliz pero en cambio Sid se puso pálido.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir lo del estéreo de Arnold!- Se puso a la defensiva al instante.

-Tranquilo Sid, tu eres que tendrá que cargar con tu consciencia, yo solo voy a presumir, nada más ahora vamos al campo Gerald a jugar que los demás nos esperan- Con eso el grandote comenzó a correr y tras él, el más pequeño.

El campo Gerdald empezaba a ser invadido por los tan conocidos niños, algunos practicaban con la pelota lanzamientos cortos, otros hablaban mientras esperaban que todos llegaran para comenzar con el juego. Ese fue el panorama que se encontraron Sid y Stinky los que se unieron rápidamente al resto pero luego miraron curiosamente a Helga que como si nada comenzaba a dar órdenes acabando de llegar.

-Muy bien perdedores, no vamos a esperar a nadie más, todos a sus puestos- Pronunció la rubia mal humorada colocándose su indumentaria deportiva para jugar.

-¿No vamos a esperar a Arnold?.- La intercepto Harold burlón fingiendo una voz delicada, juntando sus manos junto al mentón y moviendo "seductoramente" las pestañas. Helga alzó su uniceja y frunció más el ceño cuando todos largaron la carcajada.

-¿Te has cambiado de bando Panzón?- Preguntó y el resto soltó esta vez una carcajada más fuerte.

-¿Cómo que de bando?.- Preguntó Harold sin entender nada y en ese momento llegó Arnold acompañado de Gerald. Hubo silencio sepulcral y Helga alzo nuevamente su uniceja.

-¡Bueno ya montón de retardados a jugar!- Los demás niños que no querían hacer enojar más a Pataki se pusieron en sus posiciones.

-¡Oigan como que de bando!- siguió preguntando Harold por mucho rato sin saber cómo era que la burla le había caído a él encima. De todas formas el juego inicio y continúo perfectamente normal, sin ningún cambio o cosa extraña y los que deberían estar extraños o más "amables" entre ellos estaban iguales o peor.

Lila ese día había ido al entrenamiento al igual que otras chicas que no jugaban solo fueron para mirar. Pero Lila especialmente había ido para ver que Arnold siguiera sus indicaciones de tratar a Helga como se trata a una novia de verdad, no creía que él le hubiese entendido mucho el día anterior porque cuando empezó a decirle que debía hacer el rubio se había puesto casi que azul así que entendió que era un inexperto y lo que sus ojos veían se lo confirmaban en este mismo momento, tendría que darle lecciones más intensas de cómo ser un buen novio. Si eso.

* * *

**Entrada la noche, en la casa de Arnold.**

-¡Phoebe!- Helga había olvidado lo anteriormente ocurrido y sacudía a la pelinegra por los hombros. Ambas por su descuido habían caído por los ventanales del techo de la habitación de Arnold, por esa escotilla de cristal y Phoebe se había dado en la cabeza. Todo indicaba que había perdido el conocimiento lo que tenía a la rubia al borde de un colapso mental además de una culpa bien definida. -¡Phoebe respóndeme por favor!- Helga llevo su mano atrás de la cabeza la pelinegra para comprobar con horror que un líquido se escurría entre sus dedos: Sangre. -¡DIOS MATE A PHOEBE, NO NO NO, AY NO!, ¡VOY A IR A LA CÁRCEL!, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN TE LO JURO PHOEBE… AAAHHH!- la rubia se había puesto histérica, había dejado a la pelinegra para pararse comenzando a caminar en círculos alrededor de su amiga llevándose las manos a sus colas rubia tirando de ellas como si se las fuese arrancar.

-Helga, ¡Helga cálmate!- Arnold había bajado rápidamente y como un rayo entró a su habitación para tratar de detener a Helga, agarró sus manos para evitar que siguiera tirando de su cabello y notó que temblaban. –Vamos a sacar a Phoebe de aquí y llevarla al hospital, tranquilízate Helga.- Insistió él aunque estaba muy asustado ya había notado que a Phoebe le subía y bajaba el pecho lo que indicaba que estaba respirando.

-Mate a Phoebe… mi mejor amiga cabeza de balón.- Las lágrimas cubrieron de inmediato el rostro de la rubia y Arnold se asustó, nunca había visto llorar a Pataki y la sensación de dolor que le ocasionaba verla así no le gusto para nada. –La única persona a la que le importo acabo de matarla, merezco que me encierren y me torturen, que usen la dama de acero para destrozar mi pequeño cuerpo que…- Pero Arnold no la dejo seguir porque notó que había entrado en un tipo de monologo que no le agradaba tampoco a él, es más lo estaba haciendo sentir horrible, así que para detenerla la sacudió de un hombro.

-Aun esta viva, escúchame Helga, solo es un golpe hay que llevarla a un hospital.- Dijo, luego soltó a la muchacha y con dificultad subió a Phoebe a sus espalda. –El abuelo nos llevara, ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?- Preguntó rápidamente mientras acomodaba a la pelinegra para irse.

-¡Ah es verdad!, lo había olvidado- Ya iban saliendo por la puerta de la habitación de Arnold cuando Helga después de decir eso se devolvió rápidamente, el rubio la miro extrañado siguiendo los movimientos de la chica. -¡Hay que apurarnos Helga!- Le dijo.

-¡Si, solo un minuto!- EL rubio no creía el cambio tan drástico, primero estaba histérica y ahora parece que se tomaba un…

-¿¡HELGA QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!?- Y el grito inundo el vecindario porque mientras Arnold cargaba a Phoebe en su espalda, Pataki había tomado un bate y como desquiciada destruía su amado estéreo hasta que no quedaron sino pedacitos.

-Ya esta, ¡Ahora hay que moverse cabeza de balón, camina que hay que salvar a Phoebe!- La rubia salió corriendo y tras ella Arnold que estaba en Shock pero que corría porque Helga lo jalaba de un brazo.

* * *

_Pobre Phoebe, hasta mí me dio pesar, ejem, bueno:_

_**Eleonor Pataki: **__Creo que éste capitulo no esta tan divertido pero ojala te guste aunque personalmente a mi me dio risa cuando se me ocurrió la ultima parte._

_**Sams Brook: **__Si, mira ya se metió en la habitación solo que… se le salieron las cosas de las manos._

_**Zombie M-Fowl**__**:**__Te contesto con gusto, esto también hace parte de la historia. Gracias por leer._

_**Letifiesta: **__Como siempre, gracias por leer._

_**Myriamj**__**: **__¿No dije que la idea era hacer sufrir a Arnold?, jaja, si efectivamente esta muy traumado. En cuanto a lo demás me haz dado una idea ya que ni me acordaba de Gino XD, pero creo que lo puedo usar un poco más adelante, en cuanto a si Helga se entero o no del rumor o si se enterara, de eso trataar el próximo capitulo. Espero el capitulo te agrade. _

_Y a todos los demás que pasan a leer, muchas gracias._

_**Hasta la Próxima.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Un loco drama

_Buenas Noches queridos Lectores. (Acá es de noche, buenos días-tardes para los que no coinciden en el horario jeje)_

_-Como siempre Oye Arnold no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Bartlett solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento. Que disfruten el capítulo._

**Crisis Económica: Plan de Ataque**

**Autora: Kennet M.**

**Tiempo: La llamada Pobreza**

**Capítulos 5: Un loco Drama**

Cada camino que tomas, cada camino que eliges sea cual sea éste siempre te lleva a aquel que está predestinado para ti, lo quieras o no, cada acción, cada palabra, cada lucha y cada equivocación parece un juego de dados donde el resultado de la pieza que representas está predispuesto hagas lo que hagas. A Arnold le gustaría saber qué clase de camino era aquel que con insistencia se paraba frente a sus ojos una y otra vez atormentándolo, colocándolo siempre al lado de Pataki, y es que ésta insistencia absurda de alinear siempre su vida con la de la rubia en las situaciones más aparatosas parecían más una historia redactada por un loco o quizá varios locos donde cualquier intento de su parte por bordear los resultados no tenían efecto alguno. "_Una idea muy profunda para mi corta edad". _Pensó sonriendo de lado, casi satisfecho de notar que su locura al fin traía algo productivo aunque perturbador y esperaba realmente que no fuese así, pero había escuchado de alguien con más estudios que normalmente las mentes más perturbadas son las más brillantes, como la de su abuela por ejemplo, la de Helga para completar la ironía y ahora la suya propia. "_¿No estamos muy pequeños para estar locos?". _Se preguntó mirando el revolotear de una mariposa en la ventana que era ilógico que dadas las horas de la noche estuviese ahí, y luego como motivado negó rotundamente con la cabeza: Si algo no tenía edad era la locura, casi todos los que conocía lo estaban.

Al otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba Gerald recargado contra una puerta, los momentos donde había reclamado y peleado con Pataki se habían esfumado por completo. Solo la imagen de haber visto a Phoebe ingresando a un hospital con sangre en la cabeza era la única que invadía su mente, y ni modo de pelear más con Pataki porque ésta se había acurrucado frente a la puerta por donde había sido internada la pelinegra quedándose ahí, con la cabeza encajada entre las rodillas como una niña chiquita. Total todo era su culpa, estaba más que seguro de eso y nada de lo que hiciera lo remediaría. El otro asunto era Arnold, estaba totalmente ausente, cuando intentó hablarle éste solo abrió la boca y no emitió ningún sonido, simplemente se puso a mirar por la ventana, sonreía, arrugaba el ceño, volvía a sonreír y a veces ponía un semblante melancólico: Era oficial, Helga le había frito el cerebro a su mejor amigo y había mandado al hospital a la niña más lista y tranquila del salón, ¿es que acaso no había algún mal que Pataki no pudiese ocasionar?

-Helga rompió mi estéreo.- La voz suave a su costado le dio tremendo susto, estaban en un hospital a horas avanzadas de la noche y hace rato nadie decía nada, entonces que Arnold de repente se teletransportara mágicamente a su lado diciéndole que Helga había roto su estéreo casi le saca el corazón: "_Un momento… ¿Qué?"_

-¿Qué?- Preguntó esta vez en voz alta el moreno sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-Helga rompió mi estéreo.- Repitió Arnold con una media sonrisa rara y Gerald alzo una ceja, tenía pensado ir a reclamarle más a Helga pero dado la reacción de su amigo…

-Eso es grave, ¿se puede saber porque razón habrías de sonreír en este momento viejo?- Decidió preguntar semicerrando los ojos cansado.

-No sé, lo rompió en menos de un minuto con un bate, creo que ni el Señor Ernie podría haber logrado tal hazaña, solo quedaron pedacitos, totalmente inservible.- Respondió Arnold aumentando la sonrisa hasta que empezó a reír sin control alguno.

"_Ok, Hemos perdido a Arnold."_ Concluyo Gerald llevándose una mano a la cara.

-Eso no es nada, maté a Phoebe.- Pronunció Helga girando su cabeza de manera lenta desde su posición fetal mirando a Gerald fijamente.

-¡Ah!- Pegó un imperceptible salto el moreno cuando vio de lleno el rostro de la rubia, tenía lágrimas en el rostro pero una sonrisa que daba miedo, de hecho ese movimiento que había hecho con la cabeza le había dado pánico y para completar Arnold seguía riéndose.

"_Y yo que pensé que Helga no podría estar más loca". _Gerald bufo, se supone que el cuerdo y el experto en este tipo de situaciones era Arnold, en cambió él estaba más que seguro que su talento terminaría por empeorar las cosas.

-¡Helga!- El cabeza de cepillo parpadeo perdiéndose, en un instante su amigo estaba frente a él y ahora estaba más allá con Helga cogida de los hombros con su rostro muy cerca del de ella y el ceño totalmente fruncido, mirándola casi con rabia, se notaba que la había levantado sin ningún esfuerzo del suelo –Tendrás que pagarme el estéreo, contarme en que estas metida hasta el último detalle y mejor si lo dejas, aclararme eso de que en verdad soy tu novio y cuidar a Phoebe hasta que se recupere totalmente.- Pronunció Arnold con rapidez.

-¿¡QUÉ?!- Exclamo totalmente sorprendido Gerald, aunque fue ignorado de plano porque los rubios estaban en una guerra de miradas, o mejor dicho Arnold poseído quien sabe porque demonio se imponía ante Helga con sus ojos verdes brillando de adrenalina y determinación mientras a Helga le brillaban sus orbes azules pero se denotaba claramente que el sentimiento era miedo, confusión, estupefacción.

* * *

Miriam Pataki tuvo que ingeniar una forma de cocinar nada convencional. Le habían cortado la luz en la tarde y el servicio de gas había acabado también, tenía hambre y sueño así que usando el cerebro que tenía pero que raras veces usaba hizo una hoguera en el patio y preparo un poco de sopa. El fuego se estaba apagando así que rápidamente metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos ocultos del vestido y saco un sobre rosa.

-Esto servirá.- Dijo lanzando el sobre rosa al fuego donde se consumió rápidamente mientras las llamas también devoraban el nombre escrito de Helga. –¿Qué hora será?. – Se preguntó ladeando la cabeza pues parece que el sol se había ocultado pero ella no tenía ni idea de que hora era.

* * *

-Ha despertado pueden pasar.- Anunció una voz tras una puerta que se abría y los tres niños, dos en una posición muy extraña y el otro con la cara completamente sorprendida miraron al hombre que les hablaba: Un doctor.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Helga aun siendo sostenida de manera casi posesiva por el cabeza de balón.

-Sí, pasen a verla para que se puedan ir a sus casas.- Entonces Helga agradeció a todos los dioses, estiro las manos al frente enviando lejos a Arnold y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Apártate cabeza de balón!- Rugió con violencia y recuperando la cordura perdida corrió a toda velocidad hacía donde estaba Phoebe.

-¡Vamos!- Reaccionó Gerald jalando a Arnold en el camino quien estaba muy ido como para saber que estaba pasando, pero aun así solo se dejó llevar.

-¡Phoebe!- La rubia se lanzo a los pies de la cama de la enferma. –Perdóname, te lo pido, seré tu esclava, te traeré el desayuno, arreglare tu ropa, te dejare usar el traje de R y haré todas tus tareas y si aun así no es suficiente puedes encerrarme en el cuarto de limpieza más pequeño del mundo hasta que las ratas y arañas me invadan…- Helga sintió una mano en su hombro entonces alzo su cabeza para ver como la pelinegra le sonreía cálidamente según su costumbre.

-Tranquila Helga, solo fue un pequeño golpe.- Le respondía ésta tocándose la venda que rodeaba su frente y la parte de atrás de su cabeza. –Sobreviviré.- continuó en tono broma a lo que Helga no hizo más que respirar aliviada.

-Señorita Heyerdahl, el abuelo de éste jovencito -Señalo a Arnold- Ha sido muy amable por haberle comunicado lo ocurrido a su madre, ella vendrá en unos minutos por usted; recuerde que debe descansar unos días en cama - Habló el doctor en la puerta.

-Muchas gracias a todos.- Comentó la enferma, el doctor asintió y salió dejando solos a los adorables "angelitos" mientras se iba a esperar a los adultos responsables.

-Dios Phoebe, como dejas que te haga estas cosas.- Murmuro Helga sonriéndole de medio lado a su amiga.

-Eso mismo me preguntó yo, deberías considerar seriamente dejar de juntarte con Helga Phoebe, si es que quieres llegar con vida a la adolescencia.- Habló el moreno fastidiado de que después de lo que Helga le hizo la chica le sonriera a la rubia como si nada.

-¡Muy bien, ya nada me detiene de darte una paliza Geraldo, haz estado muy bocón está noche y si tanto te importa Phoebe pues vas a compartir su cama en tus ultimas horas de vida!- Helga preparo sus armas de combate para dejar al moreno hecho puré: Sus puños

-Bien Pataki, después de todo tu especialidad es causar daño a diestra y siniestra, anda, atrévete.- Reto el moreno claramente molesto y la rubia siguió caminando hacia él complacida de no hacerse de rogar.

-Ya basta, Helga tu y yo tenemos que hablar, no he olvidado lo de mi estéreo.- Intervino Arnold justo a tiempo mirando a ambos chicos. – Gerald te encargamos a Phoebe.- Declaro Arnold de manera firme y tranquila, aunque se notaba que también estaba molesto.

-Mira melenudo yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, acéptalo tu estéreo tenía que morir, estaba a destinado a ello desde hace muchos siglos.- Dijo Helga como si nada, cruzada de brazos. Phoebe los miraba, sabía bien que su amiga estaba nerviosa y trataba de evitar a cualquier costo conversar con Arnold ya que en el momento justo que cayeron por esa escotilla fue cuando Helga grito como histérica porque Arnold había pronunciado "_Helga no es mi novia" _y ella había sido la encargada de dar la noticia que supuestamente la rubia sabia: _"Pero Helga, te dije que todo el salón esta hablando de tu " relación" con Arnold, pensé que sabías"_ y ese era el motivo de su doloroso golpe en la cabeza.

-¿El traje de R?, ¿No estarás jugando a ser espía de nuevo, no te estarás disfrazando de voz ronca?- Por el rostro de Arnold se extendió una sonrisa bastante contundente la cual puso nerviosa a Helga, acababa de coger una de las frases que había dicho la rubia anteriormente y ¡voila!, eso se le había ocurrido de la nada en el momento necesario cambiando de tema radicalmente y por la expresión de ella no parecía haberse equivocado mucho.

-¿Qué?, ¿De que hablan?.- Preguntó Gerald extrañado, "¿_Que voz ronca no es el tipo que nos ayudo en industrias futuro?", _se preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Ya lo habías hecho Helga?- Segundo Phoebe reafirmando de manera inocente el asunto.

-¡AJA!, ahí esta ahora yo sé que están haciendo aunque no tengo idea de porque y que tiene que ver mi estéreo.- Helga resoplo, frunció el ceño y tomo a Arnold de la camisa.

-Mira cabezón aun sigo siendo más grande que tú.- Le sonrío con una falsa amabilidad camuflada de amenaza mientras lo subía hasta acercarlo a su rostro. –Para tu información "Señor me meto en los asuntos que no me importan" realmente me interesa poco que lo sepas o no, ya te lo había dicho antes- Helga frunció el ceño todo lo que pudo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi estatura en todo esto?- Pronunció Arnold retando a Pataki a pesar de la posición de "victima" en la que se encontraba, en ese momento Gerald miro a Phoebe como preguntándole con la mirada "_¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?, no entiendo nada." _y ésta en respuesta solo se encogió de hombros. – Eres una persona irritable, la chica más loca que he conocido además de que haz roto mi estéreo no has tenido ni siquiera la amabilidad de decirme en que momento me convertí en tu novio.- Arnold estaba muy molesto, se le notaba en la mirada, en las palabras, en la falta de paciencia y amabilidad que siempre había tenido durante toda su vida.

-La conversación es muy sofisticada para mí.- Le susurro Gerald sarcásticamente a Phoebe sentándose a su lado en la cama viendo como la discusión de los rubios seguía, ahora Helga exigía una explicación y Arnold contestaba rápidamente mencionando muchas veces la palabra "_eso". _Suspiro cansado y resignado, de alguna forma rara ya no le sorprendían las locuras que se estaban diciendo.

-También para mí, aunque he de decir que sofisticada es poco probable, no tiene un orden aparente y dicen lo primero que se les ocurre más bien parece llena de inseguridades.- Concluyo Phoebe con un dedo levantado indicando que esa era la "verdad" del asunto.

-Si tú lo dices.- Le sonrío Gerald poco convencido.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Estallo al fin Helga en una carcajada de burla después de escuchar la explicación de Arnold sobre la conversación que habían tenido anteriormente sobre _"eso"_, entre nerviosa y llena de ira, algo difícil de definir se puso a hablar como loca –Pero que patético eres, ¿yo tu novia?- La muchacha hizo un gesto de nausea como si lo que le habían dicho fuera lo mas horrible del planeta, lamentablemente su pobre corazón estaba demasiado agitado dentro de su pecho como para impedir que sus mejillas no se pusieran rojas. – ¡Yo hablaba del plan de espía cuando dije que era verdad ingenuo, iluso, cabeza de balón sin cerebro, ¿qué gurdas ahí dentro?, ¿aire?!- Todos los insultos y la explicación le habían salido de una forma sorprendentemente rápida, temía que si dejaba de hablar se desmayaría. "¿_Yo la novia de Arnold?, ¡la novia de Arnold!, el sueño de mi vida y ni siquiera me había enterado!, ¿¡Como es posible que la mas interesada ni lo supiera?! –_ Primero muerta antes que tener algo que ver contigo, aunque parece que tenías muchas ansias de que fuese verdad sino no me hubieses acosado tanto.- Helga soltó a Arnold con desprecio y se llevo las manos a las caderas haciendo un mohín con la boca tratando de no temblar como gelatina.

-Lo que digas Helga.- Arnold se sentía extraño y supremamente avergonzado por las palabras que acaba de escuchar, consternado, impactado, "_¿Qué yo quería que fuese verdad?". _Trago saliva. "_Ay no… esto es malo"_, se sacudió como tratando de alejar la idea y se fue al otro extremo del asunto, es decir había sido un estúpido había malinterpretado todo y Pataki había sido su novia todos estos días sin que ella se diera cuenta; ¿podría haber algo más absurdo?, supuso que debía disculparse por haber hecho toda esa escena de la que se sentía más que abochornado. –Bueno, lamento todo el mal entendido…- comenzó a decir Arnold, a decir verdad aun no sabía porque razón Helga se disfrazaba de espía y se iba metiendo a las habitaciones a… -¡Pero aun debes pagarme el estéreo!- Recordó de súbito, ¿qué le iba a decir a su abuelo?, ¿por qué Helga había roto algo tan valioso como aquello?. –Dime porque lo hiciste Helga, lo menos que puedes hacer para remediar todo este lío es explicarme porque razón trabajas de espía y porque precisamente rompiste mi estéreo, todo lo que logras es meterte y meter a los demás en problemas, ¿es qué no lo ves?- Al rubio le volvió su cara de amabilidad perdida.

-Arnold… Arnold… Arnold… no puedo decirte nada de eso.- Susurro cantarina la muchacha girando alrededor del rubio con las manos en la espalda. – Se llama ética profesional, un tarado benevolente de buen corazón como tú debería entenderlo, es prioridad mantener oculta la identidad del cliente- Gerald y Phoebe intercambiaban susurros de vez en cuando, parecían los espectadores de un drama en primera fila.

-Bien Helga, lo que quieras pero debes… no, DEBES pagarme el estéreo.- Enfatizo el chico en la palabra "debes" mientras seguía con la mirada a la rubia de la cual no esperaba tanta "profesionalidad".

-Jaja… Si claro, sabes Arnoldo, te pagare tu estéreo cuando sea tú novia de verdad.- Helga lo dijo en broma. Ni siquiera pensó lo que estaba diciendo, es mas su tono había sido sarcástico y claramente el mensaje camuflado había sido: "_Es imposible que te pague el estero, tanto casi como el hecho de que yo alguna vez enserio sea tu novia"; _pero el rubio frente a ella estaba anonadado por millonésima vez esa semana y Gerald por allá supo que se estaba pensando la oferta.

-¡Ni lo pienses viejo!- El moreno se paro para ir a sacudir a su amigo y Helga estaba mirando a Phoebe.

-¿Alguna idea del culpable del chisme del noviazgo?- Pregunto directamente a la pelinegra mientras trataba de calmar todas las emociones de la corta noche, estaba aún impactada pero era una experta en estas cosas de dominar sentimientos, cuando fallaba como hacía unos minutos le había pasado es porque eran tantos que era difícil controlarlos, Phoebe asintió a su pregunta.

-Rhonda Lloyd. – Susurro Phoebe.

-De acuerdo, yo me haré cargo de la princesita, ya vera que nadie se mete con Helga G. Pataki. – Helga se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse, ya era muy tarde, tenía que regresar a casa. – Phoebe estaré en tu casa mañana después de clases para llevarte la tarea, cuando puedas avísale al cliente que el trabajo fue todo un éxito.- La rubia miro a los dos chicos, uno sacudiendo al otro. – Y ustedes dos si saben lo que les conviene ya que al final resulta que nadie sabe nuestro plan, pues no lo divulguen sino quieren morir. – Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Un silencio se formó en la estancia y al final Gerald miro cansado a Arnold.

-¿ves?, es un monstruo, no sobrevivirás un solo día.- El moreno había entrecerrado los ojos mientras decía aquellas palabras.

* * *

Lejos de allí, la noche hacía su guardia nocturna y las calles eran paz y tranquilidad hasta que algo afecto dicho ambiente.

-¡Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh!- El grito despertó a los residentes de la lujosa casa que no duraron un segundo en abrir la puerta y preguntarle a la muchacha la razón de sus gritos.

-Lo siento madre, creo que fue solo una pesadilla.- Respondió la heredera de los Lloyd al instante aun nerviosa y poco convencida de sus palabras, había soñado algo terrible con Helga, tenía una sensación de que la rubia la iba a matar, mejor dicho había soñado que Pataki la iba a matar.

-Bueno cariño, que descanses entonces.- Los padres de Rhonda cerraron la puerta y se fueron. La chica de cabello corto supo que ya no iba a ser capaz de dormir.

* * *

Y en la casa de los Pataki, Miriam había tenido el mismo sobresalto que Rhonda, solo que se había incorporado en la cama rápidamente sin gritar.

-Ay Dios, ese sobre que queme era el que tenía que entregarle a Helga; por cierto no me di cuenta si ya había llegado, será mejor que vaya a ver- Pero lamentablemente ese día estaba más que "cansada" y antes siquiera de bajarse de la cama su cuerpo había caído hacía atrás entrando de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

Helga llegó quince minutos después, se quitó los zapatos en las escaleras a toda prisa sin extrañarle el hecho de que su madre no se hubiese interesado en su ausencia. Cuando llego a su habitación reprimió un grito de ansiedad al ver que la luz que intento prender no encendía. Entonces en las oscuridad le llegó de lleno lo pasado en esa noche, le cayó como un montón de piedras en la espalda y todo frente a sus ojos comenzó a girar en espiral, se veía a si misma doble: Una rogándole a Arnold que sí, que no eran novios pero que ella quería y la otra siendo déspota y cruel. El impacto de las palabras del rubio, su atrevimiento al romper el estéreo del chico en sus propias narices, la culpa de casi haber matado a su amiga se convirtieron en emociones muy fuertes que había estado reprimiendo hace rato, demasiado para un alma tan sensible como la suya y se desmayó.

* * *

Y más lejos aún…

-¡NOS INVADEN LAS ZANAHORIAS!- Gritó un muchacho con un diente que lo hacía ver como un bebe y su pijama le daba más crédito a ese hecho, además de que su movimiento rápido para levantarse casi lo tira al suelo. –Ah no… solo fue una pesadilla, ojala nos invadieran chocolates, ¡sí!, que rico…- Harold volvió a meterse a la cama mientras imaginaba chocolates y babeaba.

* * *

_No pude evitar eso de la zanahorias ejem._

_Primero... o más bien segundo, sé que me tarde un poco en subir, me disculpo por eso. _

_**Myriamj: **__Me puse a imaginar lo de la canción mientras Helga le daba al estéreo con el bate y me dio bastante risa, eso sí que es sádico. Gracias por leer, espero te guste el capítulo._

_**Zombie M-Fowl: **Lamentablemente lo del sobre aun seguirá en misterio por un ratito, y ya vez que Miriam ha retrasado el asunto pero no eliminado porque de veraz era importante. Phoebe se pondrá bien XD y te adelanto que Sid recibirá su merecido. (Soy mala creo). Ojala te guste el capítulo. _

_**Sams Brok: **__Soy incapaz de no poner premisas en un capítulo jaja, me alegra que te gusten, y na, Phobe es de acero resistente. Gracias por leer _ _Mademoiselle__ Sam. _

_**Eleonor Pataki: **Eh, lo del bando. Qué bueno que lo captaste pero por si alguien no lo cogió Harold imitó a una niña enamorada y Helga le preguntó con esa expresión que si se había vuelto gay. Es una decir común acá, parece que se me paso por alto. Bueno en fin, hago lo mejor que puedo para no salirme mucho de lo que sería un capitulo normal pero sin repetir así que te agradezco que aprecies el esfuerzo, el cambio de humor de Helga es indispensable para hacer de la mías, digo para que ella haga de las suyas y es su forma de ser lo que es perfecto para los fines jaja. Lo del enamoramiento… eh…jaja… risa nerviosa (Tu power ayuda mucho, gracias por comentar de verdad.)_

_**Letifiesta: **Gracias por comentar._

_A todos los demás que pasan a leer, muchas gracias._

_**Hasta la Próxima.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Sobres

_Buenas tardes queridos Lectores._

_-Ya saben Oye Arnold no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Bartlett solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento. Que disfruten el capítulo._

**Crisis Económica: Plan de Ataque**

**Autora: Kennet M.**

**Tiempo: La llamada Pobreza**

**Capítulo 6: Sobres**

Parecía una mentira. Su vida hacía una semana no consistía no más que en el hecho de adorar a Arnold en secreto, fastidiar a todos y escribir locamente.

-Maldita familia.- Susurró de mala gana lanzando una caja de leche en la carretilla del supermercado sobre otras cosas que había comprado. No podía creer que a su corta edad tuviera que hacer estas diligencias para que su madre y ella no se murieran de hambre. ¿Es que el mundo se había puesto de cabeza?. Se sintió dolida, todo su dinero, el que había ganado en las misiones, el que le había ocasionado la casi muerte de Phoebe y un enredo feo con Arnold tuvo que gastárselo en comprar comida, pagar los servicios públicos y el servicio de gas. -Esto es una locura.- Ni siquiera podía ir a las luchas, odiaba a Big Bob. -¿Qué diría Arnold?.- Él se estaba comportando muy extraño, normalmente hubiese averiguado como fuese porque ella estaba haciendo tales locuras y le habría dado un consejo sabio que en vez de hundirla mas la sacaría del lio. Pero no, Arnold ésta vez parecía un demente desatado, llorando por su estéreo. –Me diría que le pague el aparato ese.- Gruño sonriendo de medio lado tomando una caja de cereales, notó que ya tenía casi todo así que empujó el carrito hasta el cajero y pago. -Excelente, ¡¿es que no me puede pasar algo bueno?!- Gritó alzando los brazos al aire frente a las siete bolsas que tendría que cargar ella sola hasta su casa.

Ese día, domingo aunque en la mañana había pensado que era lunes, a su adorable madre se le había dado por enfermarse, tenía un catarro de los mil demonios y ni siquiera para conducir servía. -¡Esto es criminal, solo soy una… aahh...! –Cayó de lleno sobre la cera con todas las bolsas y se quedo allí con la cara pegado al asfalto. "_Al que se me atraviese lo mato."_

-Oh vaya Helga, no sabía que te gustara lamer la cera… JAJAJAJA- La voz era nasal y perfectamente reconocible, la rubia se paro sin decir nada, recogió las cosas organizándolas en las bolsas con toda la calma del mundo, arrastró un bote de basura que había cerca. –Qué… que estas haciendo… no… ¡AHHHHHH!- Sid solo sintió como era amarrado con una cuerda que no alcanzaba a comprender de donde la había sacado la rubia, luego con una fuerza poco propia de una niña fue embutido en el bote de basura. -¡No Helga, por favor no, eso no!- Muy tarde. La muchacha le dio una patada al bote de basura el que empezó a rodar sin dirección por la calle empinada.

* * *

En la casa de huéspedes la familia de Arnold desayunaba tranquilamente aunque suene extraño, todos estaban en la mesa sin murmurar una palabra ingiriendo los alimentos sin mucho afán; todos estaban menos el niño.

-Esto es grave galletita, lleva casi dos días sin comer.- Pronunció el abuelo suspirando dándole vueltas a lo que fuese que había en el plato, recordando que el día anterior mucho antes de llevar a la chiquilla al hospital su nieto no había comido y seguía sin hacerlo.

-Voy a hacerle un brebaje con tapioca, salsa de arándanos y patas de rana con eso se le quitara la maluquera.- Fue lo que respondió la abuela con mucha emoción.

-¡Ay Dios, que asco!.- Pronunció Suzie algo impactada llevándose una mano a la boca y preguntándose por primera vez que carajos era lo que había en el plato.

-¿Pero qué dices Pookie, acaso quieres matar a nuestro nieto bruja demente?.- Y la tranquilidad se acabó ya que a la señora de la casa le pareció que era el momento perfecto de sacar tambores y encorar una canción de la guerra civil, cosa que hizo y también recordó que era temporada de ranas.

-¡A cazar ranas!.- Dejó de lado los tambores y salió por la ventana con un sartén en la mano, al parecer tenía su propio plan para ayudar a su nieto.

-Bueno, hay que idear algo antes de que la abuela envenene a Arnold, el pobre es un buen muchacho no tiene la culpa.- Opinó el Señor Ernie.

-Seguramente no quiere comer porque no quiere escuchar tu voz Ernie, estos días se te ha dado por cantar con esa fea voz que tienes en la mesa, tanto así que estoy seguro que Arnold prefiere morirse de hambre.- Sentenció Okcar embutiéndose comida en la boca.

-¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?!.- El acusado descargó las manos en la mesa. –Si alguien tiene la culpa ese debe ser tú, ¿o es que no has sentido el olor repugnante que sale de tu asiento cada vez que te sientas en la mesa?.- El aludido escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca y se puso de pie encarando al hombre calvo y pequeño.

-¡Eso no es verdad Ernie, todos lo saben, es por tu culpa!- Oskar señalo a Ernie con un dedo mientras lo miraba desafiante.

-A decir verdad siempre huele muy mal durante la comida, siempre pensé que eran los animales.- Balbuceo calmadamente el Señor Hiun.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo animal?!- Replicó al instante Oskar.

-No puede ser Oscar, ¿acaso lo estás aceptando?- Hablo Suzie.

-Eh no… yo quiero decir que sí que de seguro deben ser los animales.- Trato él de justificarse pero todos lo estaban mirando de muy mala manera.

-Decidido, si para que mi nieto vuelva a comer tengo resolver tu problema de flatulencia pues lo hare con gusto, debería decir más que dichoso.- Oscar no entendía como era que habían llegado a eso y notó en la mirada de Suzie que ésta no lo iba ayudar.

-Pero pero pero pero… abuelo…- Muy tarde, Oskar no tenía salvación.

* * *

Helga había llegado a casa después de casi una hora arrastrando las bolsas, luego le había tocado casi que quemar la cocina intentando cocinar algo decente y para completar tenía que cuidar a su madre enferma y aun le faltaba lavar su ropa porque al paso que iba toda se iba a podrir, también debía ir donde Phoebe a llevarle la tarea que no había tenido tiempo de hacer sin contar con que también debía cuidarla.

-Me pregunto si no habrá alguna forma de que me salgan más brazos o me pueda clonar.- Murmuró recogiendo el desorden de la sala y barriendo un poco, la casa parecía un basurero ya ni se podía mover sin tropezar con algo.

El teléfono sonó.

-¡AAAH!.- Semi grito Helga con el corazón en la boca y luego empezó a reírse. -¡Dios estoy paranoica!.- Tantas cosas la tenían estresada sin duda. –Familia Pataki, habla Helga.- Respondió como nunca contestaría en su vida, pero era la dueña de la casa, la encargada, traía el dinero y compraba la comida; ¿eso le daba derecho no?.

-¡Eso fue hermoso hermanita bebé, me alegra escuchar tanta emoción en tu voz al pronunciar nuestro apellido!.-

"_Maldita sea, lo que me faltaba"._

-Sí, hola Olga.- Respondió la rubia menor con un gesto de aburrimiento en la cara.

-Me alegra tanto escuchar de ti, he estado llamando hace rato pero nadie me contesta, me estaba empezando a preocupar.- Helga imitó las palabras de su hermana con la boca sin emitir ningún sonido.

-Cómo puedes ver aquí no pasa nada, Miriam está durmiendo como siempre y Bob está en un… viaje de negocios.- _"arruinándome la vida" _completo internamente la frase.

-Bueno, me gustaría hablar con ellos, ¿puedes decirles que he llamado?.- La pequeña rodo los ojos.

-Claro Olga, sabes que estoy para servirte querida hermana.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Gracias querida hermanita bebé, eres un amor, bueno los niños me esperan hasta pronto, te quiero mucho.- Helga sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar.

-Sí, si lo que sea adiós.- Y colgó. –Dios, estoy segura que mis padres estaban drogados cuando encargaron a Olga.- Se dijo a si misma regresando su atención al suelo a recoger desorden.

* * *

En otro lugar Rhonda se había encerrado en su cuarto, podían bien llamarlo paranoia y también podían llamarla loca pero su repentino desarrollado sexto sentido le decía que si ponía un pie fuera se iba a encontrar con Helga y ésta la iba a convertir en un ícono pasado de moda.

-Creo que exageras Rhonda.- Es lo que le decía Nadine por teléfono.

-Escucha Nadine, si llego a morir te lo pido asegúrate de que me vistan de acuerdo a la última tendencia en mi funeral, que los chicos lleven smoking y las chicas vestidos caros de seda…- La rubia de coletas raras entrecerró los ojos a la vez que escuchaba la gran lista que tendría que hacer para el "funeral" de su amiga, como estaba de paranoica seguro que no iba a volver a clase o si lo hacía iba a cometer una locura y todo por un sueño.

* * *

Arnold había decidido pasar el domingo en la casa de Gerald, todo tratando de regresar a su rutina normal si nada de locuras de por medio. Técnicamente lo había logrado, habían jugado con el guante y la pelota de baseball, habían viajado en el bote del tío de Sheena buscando un par de monedas raras por las orillas del lago, todo había sido perfecto hasta que Timberly la que se había incluido por si sola en el plan había empezado a fastidiar de tal forma que él, Arnold le había gritado: "¡_Cállate de una vez!." _

Timberly había empezado a llorar acusándolo de monstruo, y él mismo no sabía que decir, trató de excusarse de mil formas con la pequeña pero no tuvo ningún resultado, sintió algo romperse dentro de sí cuando la chiquilla le dijo que él ya no era él. "¿_Entonces quien soy?". _Gerald con justa razón estaba molesto, una cosa es que él no soportara a su hermanita pero eso no quería decir que no la quisiera, era obvio que no iba a permitir que alguien le gritara.

-Mira viejo, desde que empezó éste cuento con Helga estas completamente fuera de sí, pero te lo advierto, si vuelves a tratar a Timberly de esa manera vamos a ser los dos los locos en éste cuento.- Eso había dicho su amigo quien tampoco le dio la oportunidad de disculparse, a su manera Gerald lo había amenazado: "_Si te metes con mi hermana te ahorco"._

-Tengo que encontrar la forma de arreglar todo.- Y todo era todo: Primero era ayudar a Helga con su problema cualquiera que fuere que la hubiese llevado a exponerse tanto haber si de una vez dejaba de hacer locuras y de paso su propia vida se arreglaba; segundo era lograr la hazaña de que la rubia le pagara el estéreo antes de que el abuelo notara el montón de pedazos donde solía estar el que tenía; tercero disculparse con Timberly exponiéndose a una de las típicas torturas de la niña; cuarto disculparse con Gerald; quinto… comer algo se estaba muriendo de hambre, al parecer con todo se le había olvidado comer.

-¿Pero qué están haciendo?.- El cabeza de balón no podía creer la escena que había en su casa, en una de las ventanas del piso superior.

-Nada hombre pequeño, solo vamos a eliminar el motivo por el cual haz perdido el apetito.- Río inocentemente Phil mientras era ayudado por el Señor Ernie y el Señor Hiun en su tarea.

-No entiendo en que puede ayudar lo que están haciendo, además no he perdido el apetito de hecho venía buscando algo para comer, explíquenme que significa todo esto- Arnold se puso una mano en la cintura mirando cansado.

-¿Entonces tienes apetito?.- Preguntó Ernie o más bien grito para ser escuchado y Arnold asintió sin poder creer que ese que estaba amarrado con la boca tapada fuese el Señor _Kokoschka_. –Bueno total la flatulencia de Oskar si nos esta matando a todos yo insisto en que sigamos con lo planeado.- Declaro el hombrecito empujando a la victima más fuera de la ventana mientras ésta se resistía.

-Abuelo, ¿pero qué crees que haces?. –El chico comprendió la situación, no podía creer que hubiesen decidido lanzar al hombre por la ventana por algo tan estúpido. – Escuchen todos, sé que a veces el Señor _Kokoschka__ tiene "_flatulencia"…- hizo las comillas con sus dedos. -¿Pero quién no la tiene?, dada nuestra forma de alimentación es normal que en la mesa pasen esas cosas, si hasta Abner tiene Flatulencia, Señor Ernie usted tuvo ese problema la semana pasada, y usted Señor Hiun y abuelo a ti te pasa bastante a menudo… -Arnold respiro tomando aire para continuar. –Agradezco su preocupación pero no he perdido el apetito y el Señor _Kokoschka_ no tiene nada que ver, así hagan el favor de bajarlo de ahí.- Los hombres se miraron entre sí como apenados por lo que habían estado a punto de hacer.

-Bueno ya, lo sentimos, Arnold tiene razón.- El abuelo desato a Oskar y le quito la cinta de la boca.

-Exijo una recompensa por este trato tan cruel.- Fue lo primero que dijo la victima.

-Lo siento mucho Oskar.- Se disculpó Suzie. –Voy a comprarte algo para compensarte, lo que quieras.- Dijo la esposa arrepentida.

-¿Enserio?.- Al hombre se le pintó una sonrisa maliciosa automáticamente en el rostro. –Entonces quiero una pipa de oro.- Exigió de inmediato.

-No abuses Oskar, acaso crees que soy rica, no te puedo dar ni una oportunidad porque te tomas toda la mano, tu ni siquiera fumas para que rayos querrías una pipa de oro…- Y así todo volvió a la normalidad en la casa de huéspedes, Arnold observó aliviado como los habitantes regresaban al interior de la vivienda discutiendo de trivialidades y olvidando la anterior locura.

-¿Abuela, qué rayos es eso?.- De repente la abuela había aparecido de la nada frente a él estirándole un sartén que contenía algo asqueroso, tanto que tuvo que taparse la nariz.

-Vamos Kimba, tienes que comerlo para que te sientas mejor.- El terror que invadió a Arnold fue supremo al escuchar lo que su abuela pretendía.

-¿Eso es una pata de rana?- Preguntó incrédulo cuando se acerco un poco al sartén y le pareció notar esa forma.

-Claro, es la medicina coronel, abra la boca.- La abuela con toda la seriedad del mundo comenzó a acercar el sartén al rostro de su nieto, rayas azules aparecieron bajo los ojos de Arnold y una sensación en el estomago se le formó, de repente subió hasta su garganta y tuvo que salir corriendo al excusado a vomitar. Ahora sí, no tenía apetito.

* * *

En otra parte Phoebe recibía las llamadas algo asustada, cuando empezó esto de ayudar a Helga con el negocio de "espías" nunca pensó que el asunto se fue a expandir a casi toda la escuela e incluso a los cursos superiores. Bien, necesitarían ayuda si bien en total habían cubierto por así decirlo 7 misiones contando la de Sid, ahora tenían pendientes casi 10, dos niñas no podrían con todo eso ellas solas y algunas eran algo peligrosas así que eso la tenía asustada, además dada su incapacidad no podría ayudar a Helga durante un par de semanas. En eso sintió un ruido en la puerta y notó como justamente su amiga era quien entraba atareada de libros y bolsas.

-Hola Phoebe, ¿cómo te sientes?.- Preguntó la rubia claramente cansada y desarreglada, al parecer había tenido un día difícil.

-Me siento bien, gracias Helga, ¿Cómo están las cosas en tu casa?.- Phoebe se estiro en la cama recostándose sobre la almohada y recibió un helado que Helga le había traído.

-¿Cómo crees?, a Miriam se le ocurrió la gran idea de enfermarse y me ha tocado asumir el papel de jefe principal.- pronunció la chica con sarcasmo poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-No creo que ella lo haya decidido Helga, pero ciertamente es un mal momento.- Phoebe le estiró la libreta donde estaban escritas las peticiones de los desdichados clientes, la rubia la tomo.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos mucho que hacer: Recuperar un oso, hacer que un idiota devuelva un libro, buscar unos lentes, investigar si la carne de la cafetería está en buenas condiciones, ¿llevar flores a una tumba desconocida en la ciudad vecina?...- Helga no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. -¿Pero qué rayos es esto?, somos espías no un servicio fúnebre, ¿quién demonios pidió esto?- Preguntó, no era buena idea salir de la ciudad, sin decir que estaba segura de que se perderían ellas dos solas o ella sola dado que Phoebe estaba como estaba.

-La Señora Vitello.- La pelinegra miro a su costado unos sobres de colores tomándolos entre sus manos. –dice que su hermana fue enterrada en ese sitio cuando ella era muy pequeña, no recuerda en cual cementerio y siempre ha querido llevarle flores pero no tiene el tiempo para buscar la tumba, también pienso que no debemos aceptar ese y otro que leerás, somos niñas Helga.- La rubia se quedó mirando la petición y el dinero que la Señora Vitello ofrecía, era algo alta la suma, empezó a notar que el trabajo se estaba convirtiendo en algo mucho más grande de lo que pensó y tuvo algo de miedo, pero la historia le pareció muy interesante y la mujer de la florería le caía bien.

-Está bien, no te preocupes Phoebe encontrare una forma, aunque ciertamente no esperaba que nuestro campo de acción se extendiera fuera de la escuela.- La pelinegra suspiro resignada y Helga continuó leyendo hasta que debajo de buscar un gato perdido estaba el de cambiar los expedientes escolares. -¿Quién quiere cambiar su expediente?- murmuro, meterse a cambiar eso era también algo complicado aunque no imposible por supuesto.

-Curly.- La rubia alzo su única ceja, trabajar para el cuatro ojos era un arma de doble filo, nada más por el hecho de que estaba completamente loco.

-Creo que rechazaremos ese Señorita D.- Hablo Helga tratando de imitar la voz ronca de su personaje aunque sin el aparatito se le dificultaba.

-Me parece una excelente idea Señor.- Respondió Phoebe con una sonrisa suavizando mucho más su voz y ambas rieron ante la actuación, pero de repente la pelinegra dejo de reírse y se puso seria. –Cierto Helga, creo que tenemos un problema, y tiene que ver justamente con eso de que nuestro campo de acción se amplió.- Tras decir esto extendió unos sobres de colores que la rubia recibió sin entender a que venía el asunto.

-¿Qué es esto?.- Miró el primer sobre, era rosa y tenía escrito en la parte delantera con una caligrafía impecable: "_Phoebe Heyerdahl", _luego miro el segundo que era amarillo el cual tenía escrito lo mismo, y de la misma manera el tercero de color verde. Al ver que Phoebe no decía nada abrió el primero y se encontró lo siguiente:

"_Señorita Heyerdahl me permito comunicarle que estamos enterados tanto de sus movimientos como de los movimientos de la Señorita Pataki, le suplicamos que le aconsejen a sus jefes no laborar en nuestro territorio_

_ Att: Mrs. Dana"_

-Genial…- Pronunció Helga con sarcasmo, era una jodida amenaza. - ¿Quién es esa tal Mrs. Dana?.- Abrió los demás sobres y notó que todos decían más o menos lo mismo.

-Investigue y parece que es el equivalente al Gran Gino pero de sexto grado y se mueve en un campo más amplio Helga, es decir no solo comercia con dulces.- Helga empezó a sentir pavor, ese toque de histeria que la invadía cuando menos se lo esperaba, era alguien de sexto quien le amenazaba.

- ¿Wolfgang de quinto?, pero si éste no tiene cerebro para estas cosas ni siquiera tiene un negocio, solo es un abusador- Helga no podía creer que el del sobre amarillo fuera ese.

-Si notas Helga casi todas las notas dicen lo mismo. –Phoebe ya había pasado las horas de susto y había tenido suficiente tiempo para analizar. – Lo que quiere decir que el Gran Gino, quien es el dueño de la otra nota, Wolfgang y Mrs. Dana se han puesto de acuerdo, se han reunido y han decidido sacar a nuestros "jefes" del territorio escolar, esto claramente se debe a la creciente popularidad de nuestros movimientos, creo que les estamos bajando los ingresos.- La pelinegra sacó un pequeño mapa donde había bosquejado los terrenos donde ellas se movían, técnicamente dejar de "trabajar" en alguno significaba no trabajar y eso para Helga no era una opción, no hasta que Bob regresara a la normalidad.

-Maldita sea, esto era lo único que me faltaba, ¿qué vamos a hacer Phoebe?. – La chica tampoco tenía una respuesta, pero la verdad es que las locuras que hacían aunque algunas le daban miedo y con otras no estaba de acuerdo se divertía mucho.

-Creo que lo único que tenemos a favor es que ellos creen que trabajamos para alguien, todos mencionan a la Señorita D, y al Señor R, nadie a excepción de Gerald y Arnold sabe que somos nosotras en realidad disfrazadas y seguramente no saben que esos dos personajes lucen como adultos. Lo único que han sacado es que trabajamos para ellos.- Phoebe sintió que le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar.

-¡Claro, eres una genio!- Helga sonrió de oreja a oreja. –Lo que hay que hacer es concertar una cita, vamos disfrazadas y les damos a entender que son ellos quienes se enfrentan a algo más allá de sus límites, de esa forma nos dejaran trabajar y listo, al fin algo bueno.- La rubia hablo lo más rápido que pudo emocionada.

-Helga eso es muy arriesgado, si nos descubren no quedara nada de nosotras, y que tal que pidan que nosotras también vayamos, ¿qué hacemos entonces?. – La rubia se llevó una mano al mentón pensando.

-Sinceramente eso no me preocupa, de plano nosotras pondremos las condiciones para la cita, pero si deberíamos ir más, solo para que vean que somos una organización más grande y creo que ya se a quienes les luce ese papel.- A Helga le venían imágenes de su amado cabeza de balón en industrias futuro y al cabeza de cepillo.

-¿Te refieres a Gerald y a Arnold no?.- Adivinó la pelinegra poco convencida de lo que estaban a punto de meterse, ella no era tan valiente, temía que apenas la metieran en la reunión fingiendo ser una mujer mayor se iba a morir de pánico.

-Exactamente, lo dejo en tus manos, no quería recurrir a nadie pero ellos ya saben así que encuentra la forma de que acepten.- Phoebe suspiro.

-Entendido.- Claro, no tenía ni idea de cómo lograr lo que Helga le estaba pidiendo.

-Tendremos que ser más cuidadosas, por ahora quedémonos quietas mientras te recuperas y luego ya buscamos la forma de comunicarnos con ellos, si Arnoldo y Geraldo aceptan les delegaremos a ellos las misiones por ahora.- La pelinegra no podía creer la forma de planear que tenía Helga mira que hasta los chicos les tenía trabajo y ni siquiera habían pedido su ayuda todavía. No sabía si asustarse o admirarla.

-Está bien Helga.- Comentó dejando todos los papeles a un lado y cerrando los ojos un momento, la rubia notó que su amiga estaba asustada, le agradecía que a pesar de casi haberla matado no la abandonase.

-Gracias Phoebe, me llevo tu tarea, vengo mañana en la tarde.- Helga comenzó a recoger los libros de la pelinegra, se sentía también muy cansada, cada día parecía una odisea más grande que la del día anterior.

-Sabes Helga, pensé que sabías lo del rumor del noviazgo.- soltó la enferma tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Claro que no, ¡JA!, ¿te imaginas yo la novia del melenudo?, ni que estuviera loca.- Mintió la rubia sin mirar a su amiga.

-Yo creo que se verían bien.- Pronunció la pelinegra y a Helga se le formó una mueca de ilusión en la cara.

-¿En serio?.- Phoebe sonrío.

-Por supuesto, sería muy divertido sin duda.- Fue sincera la muchacha. Helga notó lo idiota que estaba y se sacudió.

-Pero que cosas dices, ese golpe te daño el cerebro, total esa conversación que presenciaste en el hospital nunca sucedió ¿de acuerdo?- Helga se acercó a la cama de la chica y ésta asintió a su petición de silencio. –Mejor descansa, hasta mañana Phoebe.- Puso a un lado un par de libros para que la chica leyera en caso de que se aburriera y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Gracias Helga, nos vemos mañana.- La enferma vio a su amiga salir por la puerta, y definitivamente pensó que una de las razones por las que siempre la ayudaba era porque precisamente la rubia se encontraba muy sola, Arnold sin duda sería la compañía perfecta para alguien como Helga.

Por su parte la muchacha vestida de rosa salió de la casa de Phoebe caminando a paso tranquilo, fijándose en todos aquellos detalles que había en su camino los cuales seguían teniendo la forma del cabezón y se veían mejor con la luz de la tarde. La verdad es que estaba preocupada, por Phoebe, por esas notas, por el dinero, por su madre, por Arnold, por las luchas, por todo.

-Lo que sea.- Tantos problemas ni siquiera le había dado la dicha de disfrutar la sensación de haber sido la "novia" del melenudo, todo era tan injusto, aunque se sentía feliz por allá muy en el fondo, sin saber porque sentía que todo esto le estaba dando una oportunidad con el cabezón. Sin darse cuenta llegó a su casa y mientras entraba tuvo una de sus antiguas ideas brillantes.

"_Si voy a pasar más tiempo con Arnold, debo tratar de comportarme, debo ser gentil y prometerle que cuando pase todo esto hare lo que sea para devolverle el estéreo, tengo que tener el valor de decirle que lo hice por necesidad pero que lo que menos deseaba era causarle algún mal, Dios ojala acepte, me sentiría tan dichosa, sería un designio de los cielos de que es nuestro destino estar juntos… ¿Qué es esto?._

-¿Qué es esto?.- Preguntó a la nada en voz alta después de abrir la puerta. Frunció su única ceja observando como en el suelo había un sobre verde con una inscripción: _"Para Helga Pataki." _ Refunfuño abriendo el sobre de mala manera, ya había tenido suficiente de sobres, empezó a leer el contenido y cuando terminó se quedó de piedra.

-¿Qué?.- La voz le tembló, sintió que empezaba a marearse y releyó la nota que había sido dejada bajo su puerta.

-JAJAJAJA….AAHH…JAJAJA…- Se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas riendo como demente, a veces semi gritando y temblando sin poderse creer lo que obstinadamente seguía leyendo:

"_Acepto el trato Helga, ¿Quieres ser mi novia de verdad?_

_Att: Arnold"_

* * *

Amo los sobres jeje, lamento la demora temporada dicembrina, trabajo que se multiplica.

Bueno chicos antes de responder a cada uno, agradezco a ustedes cuatro que me dejan sus reviews y les deseo una feliz navidad, ojala la pasen muy bien.

_**Eleonor Pataki:**_jaja gracias por el power, yo creo que da mucho resultado, dímelo tú, me ha salido largo el capítulo, pero ya explique muchos misterios.

_**Sams Brook: **_Listo lo de los sobres, el que le habían enviado a Helga es el mismo de Phoebe, los demás seguro también llegaron pero demás que se perdieron entre tanto desorden en la casa Pataki. En éste capítulo terminan los misterios de la primera parte jaja, espero llene tus expectativas.

_**Zombie M-Fowl**__**: **_Al fin Arnold ha decidido dejar de impresionarse por todo XD, y debe hacerlo porque ahora si necesitamos niños cuerdos para lo que se viene. En éste capítulo le hice cosas malas a Helga pero también una muy buena ¿a que sí?.

_**Letifiesta:**Gracias por comentar._

PD: Al fin he subido el primer capítulo de la dama de verde, serán pocos pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para adaptarlo a Oye Arnold por completo.

_A todos los demás que pasan a leer, muchas gracias._

_**Hasta la Próxima**_


	8. Chapter 7: Misión: Buscando a Timberly

_Buenas tardes queridos Lectores._

_-Oye Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett. Que disfruten el capítulo._

**Crisis Económica: Plan de Ataque**

**Autora: Kennet M.**

**Tiempo: La llamada Pobreza**

**Capítulo 7: ****Misión: Buscando a Timberly**

Las mañanas no podían ser más normales. El autobús escolar dio las típicas vueltas recogiendo a todos los niños que se iban acomodando uno tras otro en los asientos que tomaban desde que entraron al primer grado junto a sus frecuentes amigos. La charla matutina se centraba en diferentes cosas pero casi todas llegaban en algún punto a girar en torno a la niña genio del salón, Phoebe, de quien se sabía por rumores había sufrido un grave accidente que la mantendría sin jornada escolar por días.

-¡Que suerte!, ya quiero que me pase algo parecido para no tener que volver a clase.- Opinaba Harold sentado junto a Stinky y atrás iba Sid por cierto con varios moretones cubiertos parcialmente con venditas.

-Yo prefiero cualquier otra cosa, el dolor de los golpes de ese nivel no te dejan mover de la cama y es aburrido. – Decía el muchacho con toda sabiduría.

-¿Y a ti que te paso Sid?.- Preguntó Stinky.

-No es algo que quiera recordar, muchas gracias.- Resoplo Sid sin ganas de memorar lo acontecido con Pataki.

Más atrás, Rhonda Lloyd llevaba un sombrero más que grande que claramente no hacía otra cosa que llamar la atención, seguro que eso no le molestaba pero tampoco era su intención.

-Rhonda, le tapas el sol a mi tarántula.- Fue el comentario de Nadine, mientras que Sheena desde atrás miraba con curiosidad el sombrero.

-Que lastima Nadine, pero por si no haz notado trato de salvar mi vida.- Comentó sarcástica la chica, la aludida solo rodo sus ojos y se giro un poco para entablar conversación con Sheena.

-¡Amo tu sombrero, es hermoso, lo mejor que puede haber sobre tu cabecita aunque prefiero tu cabello mi diosa… jajajaja!.- Reía Curly locamente haciendo que la heredera de los Lloyd considerara la opción de morir como una más viable.

Y más atrás sentados tranquilamente iban el niño Jhojanssen y su amigo Arnold, mirando el sol ascendiendo a lo alto en el cielo a través de la ventana.

-¿Estas seguro?.- Preguntó el moreno por tercera vez.

-Completamente.- Respondió el rubio quien decidió mirar al frente, un poco nervioso, atormentado, quizá desilusionado o emocionado, no tenía ni idea de que sentía. Solo sabía que esperaba que el bus se detuviera para que Helga subiera.

Y el bus se detuvo. La rubia ascendió con su cara de pocos amigos empujando a Breiny de cualquier manera que le interrumpía la ruta, sentándose sola en el puesto donde debería estar Phoebe. Arnold trago saliva, habían sido días un poco caóticos pero en todos había terminado preguntándose: _"¿quién eres Helga en realidad?"_

-Esto es una locura, estas cavando tu propia tumba, pero es un buen momento, suerte viejo.- Le comentó Gerald con justa razón, técnicamente no sabía en que se estaba metiendo y temía estúpidamente ser rechazado, se supone que si le ofrecía otra solución para su estéreo sería mejor pero ni siquiera él se había sentado a pensar en otra solución y tampoco se preguntaba mucho porque ella le propuso justamente eso.

-Si…- Arnold suspiro y se puso de pie, varios ojos lo siguieron con interés. –Si muero a mi tierna edad, te pido que escribas mi historia.- Gerald sonrío divertido.

-Claro amigo, esto está de película aunque soy mal escritor, quizá una canción.- Propuso el moreno divertido.

-Gracias.- Sonrío forzadamente Arnold dirigiéndose a donde estaba Helga, pero la sonrisa no le duro un minuto.

-¿Qué quieres cabeza de balón?.- Decir que se desconcertó fue poco. Él no se había sentado a pensar mucho en el asunto pero nada más de haber escrito aquella nota lo tenía nervioso, mientras que la rubia estaba fresca como una lechuga. Arnold se sentó a su lado sin pedir permiso.

-¿Te llego el sobre de ayer?.- Peguntó directamente tratando de ser "profesional" como decía la chica.

-Por supuesto melenudo y déjame decirte que tienes síndrome de Down, ¿cómo se te puede ocurrir tal cosa?. –Arnold abrió la boca molesto y frunció el ceño.

-¡Tu fuiste la que propuso tal cosa, no yo, ya te había dicho que prefiero estar con cualquier chica menos contigo!.- Arnold no entendía, nunca había comprendido como era que Pataki lo sacaba tan fácil de tus casillas.

-Por supuesto que preferirías estar con cualquier chica, porque todas son muy normales y aburridas vamos a ver: Mira a Rhonda, tan elegante, simpática, falsa; es bastante alcanzable a mi parecer, Nadine: Es un fenómeno con todas las debilidades de una chica, si vas y le dices que te gusta cae como una tonta porque eres un chico amable y esas tonterías, cualquier chica busca eso. Y Lila, el amor de tu vida, es demasiado normal, se parece mucho a ti, la única razón por la que no te pone atención es porque sabe que si quiere ser feliz necesita algo diferente.- Helga sonrío hipócritamente y miro por la ventana. –Yo no propuse ser tu novia seriamente Arnoldo, últimamente solo escuchas lo que quieres escuchar.- La rubia no estaba mirando a Arnold pero su rostro tenía un rastro de tristeza un poco evidente.

-No eres quien para catalogar a las personas, o sus gustos Helga.- Susurro Arnold molesto, ella no podía estar diciendo esas tonterías de que entendía todo, incluso lo de Lila y eso le dolió.

-Exacto, tienes razón, pero a lo que quería llegar es que TÚ, Arnold no entiendes que no soy alguien alcanzable para nadie, menos para tí- Y Arnold por fin entendió. Helga, era demasiado diferente a cualquier chica, Helga tenía tantos matices que catalogarla como _"a la fenómeno de los insectos, la moda, o los modales"_ era imposible, Helga como pensó era todo un enigma, inalcanzable quizá, y si era o no alcanzable para él no importaba: ¿verdad?.

"_O quizás si"._

-Acepta el trato y deja de ponerme problema de una vez.- Rugió Arnold molesto.

-Ya tranquilo.- Helga lo miro sonriendo. –Bien, acepto la patraña, es mas te tengo un premio: Si eres buen novio voy a ir metiendo el dinero de tu estéreo en sobres y te lo mando a tu casa, si voy a hacer esto me tengo que divertir.- Arnold abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- Arnold se acerco a Helga molesto encarándola. -¿Acaso quieres jugar conmigo además de que me rompiste el estéreo, no tienes vergüenza Helga?. – Es decir ahora tenía que ganarse su estéreo siendo un buen novio, ¿cómo se supone que iba a ser buen novio de una niña que ni siquiera cooperaba?, porque era mas que obvio que no iba a cooperar.

-Ese es tu asunto, no mío. – Y Helga río con suficiencia. –Entonces, ¿es un trato?.- Las conversaciones con esta chica eran locas, totalmente locas, se iba a morir de seguir a este ritmo, le iba dar un paro cardiaco.

-Es un trato.- Suspiro Arnold estrechando la mano de la rubia y sonrío pero de eso él no se dio cuenta.

-¿Y ahora qué?.- Preguntó la rubia pasados algunos minutos.

-No sé. – Respondió él sinceramente, a Lila podía llevarla al cine o a otra chica normal podía llevarla a dar un paseo por el parque. ¿Qué se suponía que podía hacer con la rubia?. –Primero que nada Helga, debes hablar con tu padre, no puedes seguir manteniendo tu casa, apenas eres una niña.- Hablo recordando que Phoebe con algunas trampas de su parte al fin le había contado la verdad, o media verdad.

-Te tengo noticias genio. – Helga lo miro directamente. –Bob no está en la ciudad, no contesta el celular y se supone que serás mi novio no mi ángel de la guarda.- Replico ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte y poner de tu parte porque ser un buen novio implica ser tu ángel de la guarda.- Dijo Arnold con suficiencia.

-Vaya, si que sabes fingir, te haz ganado el dólar del día.- Replico la muchacha.

-Eres una niña fastidiosa e imposible.- Suspiro Arnold bajándose del asiento para regresar al lado de Gerald.

-Y acabas de perderlo Melenudo.- El rubio rodó los ojos, en vez de recuperar el estéreo iba terminar endeudado, quizá debió pensarse mejor la idea de buscar otra solución para recuperarlo.

* * *

Rhonda había optado por quitarse el sombrero cuando Curly lo babeo y había tenido la esperanza de que su sueño con Helga no fuese más que una pesadilla. Pero no, la rubia la había abordado y le había dicho: "_Sé que iniciaste un chisme en mi contra princesa, espero que estés dispuesta a pagar por él". _En un momento pensó que era una amenaza vacía pero al fin había entendido que se había hecho:

-Ilusiones.- Entre sus dedos tenía escrita una nota de la matona del lugar que acaba de tirarle:

"_Haces lo que te digo o te ira mal."_

Ir hasta donde estaba y decirle que no era quien para amenazar a Rhonda Lloyd era lo mismo que decirle: _"acepto la paliza-maldad-broma-dañada de zapatos que quieras hacerme"_, ahora bien no sabía muy bien porque Helga la quería matar, o bueno quizá si sabía.

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres Helga?"_

Escribió de vuelta y lanzo el papelito consciente de que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar sin exagerar.

"_Buena princesa. ¿Qué sabes de Mrs. Dana?, si lo sabes dime sino averígualo como sea."_

Rhonda leyó la nota, trato de recordar el nombre porque se le hacia familiar pero no daba con él, hasta que de repente en una de sus fiestas, alguien importante se la había presentado.

"_Es la niña mas popular de sexto, su familia es muy adinerada y reconocida, se apellida Artois, Dana de Artois. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"._

A Rhonda que empezaba más a intrigarle la razón por la cual alguien como Helga podría interesarse en una chica como Dana, olvido por un instante que la estaban usando para sacarle información.

"_No te interesa. ¿Estás segura que es adinerada?, ¿Tratas con ella?._

La chica a la moda frunció el ceño, era el colmo que no le digiera para que le estaba preguntado todo eso.

"_Por supuesto que es adinerada, espero que no olvides en que clase de circulo se mueven los Lloyd. Y si, trato a veces en las fiestas con ella."_

La respuesta a su última nota dejo a Rhonda impactada, técnicamente Helga le estaba ordenando vigilar a esa chica y también la amenazaba que de no hacerlo o comentar con alguien lo que le estaba pidiendo la iba a colgar del asta de la bandera de la escuela. Esa niña era una psicópata.

El receso llegó minutos después. Helga salió de forma despreocupada del salón como era de esperarse, sola, sin reparar en nadie a su alrededor. La ausencia de Phoebe significaba su soledad en la vida estudiantil, aun así más que en cualquier otro momento eso era bastante malo, por el simple hecho de que estaba confundida. Siempre había tenido los sueños, las fantasías, las acciones correctas para el instante en el que ella fuese la novia de Arnold, pero ahora entendía que sus alucinaciones locas no podían estar más lejos de la realidad. _"Mi espíritu romántico choca con mi espíritu rebelde"._ Sabía, había entendido que aun con intereses de por medio: el estéreo, ésta era la oportunidad mas clara y espléndida que se le había presentado, que, después de analizar toda la noche encontró la forma de hacer parecer a Arnold que era él, el que quería a toda costa proceder con "el noviazgo" y parece que lo había logrado: Ella había dicho que no quería ser su novia pero técnicamente luego se lo aceptó como pago al estéreo con la excusa débil de divertirse con ello, tenía que admitirlo, era una genio, había protegido su orgullo de: _"Helga superior en todo"_ a la vez que hacía realidad su mas oscuro deseo.

-Claro, una genio.- Susurro a medio pasillo con voz sarcástica. Era tan genio que seguía usando pantomimas para ocultar lo evidente y era tan rebelde que su mayor acto heroico consistía en haberse retractado de su confesión de industrias futuro apenas tuvo la oportunidad, en sí era una cobarde que en vez de decirle al idiota de Arnold que así a él no le gustase ella si quería ser su novia, que iba a demostrarle que tan grande era lo que sentía por él sin importarle que fuese por una obligación, que iba a ser su novia sin importar los motivos y punto, que era ella solo ella la de la idea sin mas adornos y no más que hablar, había hecho exactamente lo contrario. Su orgullo solo le había servido para ayudarle a invertir los papeles dejando a Arnold como un estúpido desesperado.

-Él debe ser buen novio. ¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando?; Dios, no puedes cortarme por una vez en la vida la lengua haber si dejo de hacer tonterías.- Su inteligencia se esfumaba cuando más la necesitaba, pero el cabezón tenía la culpa. "_¿Qué necesidad tenía de recordarme que prefiere a cualquier otra que a mí". _No es como sino lo supiera. Desde hacía muchos años sabía que probablemente él la odiaba y con justa razón pero también era muy cierto que no la conocía en lo mas mínimo, no sabía nada de ella como para meterla entre las peores personas de la faz de la tierra.

-¡Oh Melenudo sin cerebro, ni siquiera te tomas el mísero tiempo de conocerme!.- Le reclamó al relicario que había sacado hacía un minuto, lo miraba con ojos soñadores y teatralmente melancólicos. -¡Ah es un buen insulto, lo recordare!- Dijo más animada.

-Por favor director Wartz, es urgente, déjeme salir de la escuela, mi abuelo ya le ha dicho que no hay problema con ello.- Helga guardo rápidamente el relicario y se deslizo hasta el bote de basura más cercano a la oficina del director, adentro, a puerta entreabierta estaba nada más y nada menos que su cabeza de balón, "_Ahora oficialmente mi novio"; _con el director quien se creía rey en la escuela.

-Estas en jornada escolar jovencito, pronto serán exámenes finales e ir a perseguir a tu amigo no es una excusa razonable. Tú no eres pariente ni nada por el estilo del joven Jhojanssen así que no insistas, regresa al receso en el patio.- Helga notó como su amado trataba de protestar pero al final suspirando de desconsuelo salió vencido de la oficina, ella se irguió rápidamente notando que era muy tarde para ocultarse.

-Siempre podrías escaparte.- Pronunció como si nada mirando las uñas de las manos, recostada en la pared.

-No es buen momento, Helga.- Respondió este recostándose en la pared a un lado de ella.

-Lo digo enserio.- Replico ella calmadamente. – Pero no es lugar para explicar con detalles.- La chica hizo un gesto indicando a Wartz con fastidio que adentro de su oficina comenzaba a cantar.

-¿Qué interés tendrías en ayudarme?.- Indagó el muchacho siguiendo a su _"novia" _que se alejaba a paso lento por el pasillo, la verdad es que si estaba algo desesperado por salir.

-Bastantes, melenudo, pero igual no tengo porque contarte.- Respondió burlona y con ese toque de superioridad que le era tan característico.

-¿Vas a pedirme algo después, verdad?, te aprovechas de todo- Arnold estaba muy serio, parecía profundamente preocupado cosa que no era nada habitual en él, aunque claro a estas alturas esos cambios venían con mas frecuencia.

-Te estas volviendo amargado cabeza de balón.- Respondió Helga increíblemente serena, hasta su ceño fruncido se aligero un poco.

-Puede ser tu culpa Helga.- Comentó él con sinceridad.

-Una agradable noticia.- Fue lo que ella dijo sarcásticamente mientras abría la puerta de un cuartito de limpieza que no se usaba. Él la miró confundido. -¡Piensas quedarte parado ahí todo el día o vas a entrar!- Semi gritó ella impaciente y él entró mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?.- Preguntó al ver que la rubia entraba y cerraba tras de sí la puerta quedando en casi total oscuridad.

-Te voy a asesinar. – Contestó ella muy seria caminando hacía al fondo del cuartito como si se lo conociera de memoria. -¡Eres idiota o que!, ¿qué crees que hago?, sacarte de la escuela, ¿acaso no fue eso lo que propuse cabezón?.- Helga rió por la idiotez del chico mientras levantaba al parecer una compuerta del suelo.

-No puede ser.- El rubio ignorando los insultos de su _"sarcásticamente amada novia"_ pudo distinguir después de que Helga encendió una linterna puesta ventajosamente en el lugar, que la compuerta daba a un tipo de pasadizo inferior.

-Si que puede, ahora baja que no tenemos todo el día.- El muchacho observo las escaleras hechas de un tipo de cuerda fina que descendían, pareció pensarse la situación.

-Si salgo de la escuela me meteré en más problemas. No es lo correcto, debo tratar de convencer al director Wartz.- Aun así el chico estaba asombrado, ¿cómo era que había un pasadizo secreto como ese?.

-Arnold, Arnold… cuando lo logres serás un anciano con la cabeza achatada que habrá perdido su forma, tu cabello será cenizo y las arrugas cubrirán todo tu rostro, casi como una banana podrida, además de que lo habrás logrado porque el director Wartz habrá muerto.- Ante el pensamiento Helga río con ganas mientras que el joven palideció, eso era un destino horrible.

-Bien, aunque sigo sin confiarme de tus intenciones, ni siquiera haz preguntado porque quiero salir.- El cabezón derrotado descendió sin dificultad por las escaleras y cuando estuvo a bajo cayo en la cuenta de que Helga debió bajar primero, era una chica después de todo… "_y su novia…"_

-A claro, si ¿por qué quieres salir?.- Preguntó con falso interés, de forma burlona y de nuevo en su postura superior cayendo a su lado, demostrando una vez más que podía valerse muy bien por si misma.

-Eres imposible.- Helga sonrío en el acto, él la había mirado y sonreído también con falsa complicidad. Incluso parecía que ya no estaba tan preocupado y eso la hizo sentirse feliz, mejor dicho dichosa. –Timberly. – Soltó de repente y su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse aun cuando algo de luz llegaba a su rostro.

-¿Me engañas tan pronto cabeza de balón?, ¿quieres morir o algo así?, o de plano no quieres recuperar tu estéreo- Helga se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Arnold parpadeo, una, dos, tres veces y se hecho a reír. -¡De que demonios te ríes Melenudo!- Sintió deseos de golpearlo, se burlaba de ella y se sentía avergonzada.

-Ya… JAJAJAJA… no Helga, es la hermanita de Gerald.- El rubio decidió tratar de contener la risa, realmente no sabía bien porque se reía. Quizá era porque Helga estaba… _"celosa", _eran novios de mentiras y todo pero ella estaba celosa. ¿O eran novios de verdad?; ya ni sabía y apenas llevaban unas horas con el asunto.

-No te des aires de importante, ¡camina!.- Ordenó ella yendo al frente bastante molesta y un poco sonrojada. ¿Quién demonios era Timberly?, como sino tuviera suficiente con Lila y justo ahora.

Arnold caminó tras ella más tranquilo, sonriendo levemente.

-Entonces significa que me ayudaras a buscarla.- Sentencio notando como ella era la mas interesada en salir.

-¿Buscarla?, ¿acaso es tan estúpida como para perderse?.- Preguntó fastidiada doblando a la izquierda en el dichoso pasadizo.

-Es una niña pequeña, Helga.- Entonces la rubia se detuvo de golpe con gesto desconcertado en el rostro y Arnold entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía aun más. Estaba disfrutando la situación, que lo culparan por eso pero se divertía.

-¿Pequeña?.- Murmuro Helga sin poder moverse de su sitio, sintiéndose completamente idiota. Él pasó de largo notando como habían llegado a otra escalera, vio una escotilla entonces empezó a subir.

-Exactamente, pequeña.- Abrió la escotilla, y notó como ésta daba a un callejón. ¿Quién diría que en la escuela habría algo así?, si un ladrón la encontraba podría saquear fácilmente la escuela. –Hay que decirle al director Wartz que existe esto, puede ser peligroso.- Y la rubia pareció reaccionar.

-¿Estás loco?- Helga comenzó a subir aceptando sin darse cuenta la mano que Arnold le estiraba para ayudarla a salir. –Si abres la boca te meteré pirañas en el pantalón. – El muchacho la miro cansado y ella con furia fingida. Sus manos se mantuvieron unidas pero ninguno de los dos reparo en ello.

-Estarás de acuerdo en que es un acceso demasiado fácil para cualquier ladrón.- Replicó él.

-Serás tu entonces quien cargue con los castigos, no yo. Fuera de que te ayudo a salir piensas delatarme, que mal novio eres realmente Melenudo.- A pesar de que su intención había sido decirlo en broma como acostumbraba hacerlo, realmente a la chica le salió la expresión de forma muy sincera, tanto que Arnold abrió los ojos y la chica reparo en las manos. Se miraron al mismo tiempo y, segundos después ella se soltó de forma brusca. –Bien, ¿dónde puede estar la mocosa?.- Preguntó sin interés aparente, pero claro que todo lo que le molestara a su amado le importaba y haría cualquier cosa para ayudarlo, más sino tenía que esconderse.

-Gerald dijo que la buscaría en el centro comercial, deberíamos ir por los videojuegos.- Propuso él.

-Claro, es una excelente idea seguramente la enana vuela y se puede subir a las maquinas a jugar con su estatura, además de que debe ser millonaria, ¡eres todo un genio!.- Se mofó ella con sarcasmo, pero él ya la estaba arrastrando. –Bien, vamos.- Completo la chica aunque ya no importaba porque iban o iban y ya Arnold lo había decidido.

* * *

Gerald por su parte había salido como un loco de la escuela apenas su hermano había llamado angustiado. La pequeña descendiente de los Jhojanssen según lo informado por su maestra no había llegado a clase, quizá no se hubiesen enterado si la profesora no hubiese llamado a preguntar la falta de la pequeña que era tan disciplinada. La cosa es que su madre había dejado a Timberly en la puerta de la escuela en la mañana, el asunto es que la niña debería estar en la escuela pero no estaba.

Rápidamente el moreno reviso todo el centro comercial pasándose por la sección de peluches, divisando salas de cine con películas cursis, en el área de juegos para bebes pero nada. Su hermano también buscaba, su madre, su padre estaba dejando el trabajo en ese momento para unirse en la búsqueda o informar a la policía, todo era un caos. Su mente de niño maquinaba a una velocidad increíble conspiraciones, quizá un loco se la había llevado y le causaba un temor horrible pensar en dicho asunto. De repente, como jamás le había pasado cayó sobre sus hombros una realidad, la realidad de que era el hermano mayor de esa niña fastidiosa y que era su deber, no, su obligación cuidarla. Sintió ese deber cuando Arnold le gritó de aquella forma a la pequeña, percibió que si bien su amigo no lo había hecho con intención podría existir ese alguien con intenciones de dañar a Timberly en un futuro, en algún momento y solo había una persona sobre la tierra con el deber de protegerla: Él.

Pero había fallado. No se lo perdonaba.

"_Busca ahora, acúsate después"._

Era mucho tiempo. Desde la mañana no se sabía nada de ella, pero aun así Gerald angustiado como no lo había estado nunca salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela de Timberly a buscar en los alrededores.

Helga y Arnold por su parte habían dejado la sección de video juegos y corrían por el parque que estaba cerca mirando y buscando en todos lados. De manera rápida Arnold le había contado a la rubia que el día anterior le había gritado a Timberly y después de muchas sátiras habían concordado que quizá se sintiese aburrida y había decidido no ir a la escuela. Arnold se sentía culpable, Helga frustrada porque estaba buscando a una niña que no conocía lo que retrasaba la búsqueda.

-Separémonos melenudo.- Le propuso después de casi dos horas sin resultado.

-No la conoces Helga- Replicó Arnold mirando detrás de un árbol.

-Olvidas que soy una profesional en esto, ya me las arreglare, igual ir así solo nos retrasa, nos vemos aquí en media hora. – Sin darle tiempo a objetar, Helga se perdió a una velocidad increíble por la calle de la derecha y el chico resoplo yendo por la otra.

Gerald estaba cansado. Las cuadras alrededor de la escuela de su hermanita eran un laberinto y las personas a las que le preguntaban solo le respondían que el único lugar donde podría encontrar a una niña con esas características y a esa hora era en la escuela donde debería estar él lo que lo llenaba de impotencia. Tomó aire pare seguir corriendo de regreso. ¿A dónde?, ni el mismo sabía, todo lo que se le ocurría era ir a su casa, quizá su familia había tenido mas suerte. Doblo una esquina con toda la energía que le quedaba cuando chocó repentinamente con alguien.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo sin mirar a la persona atropellada y se puso de pie para seguir corriendo.

-¡Gerald!- Le gritó Arnold y el moreno se detuvo.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la escuela viejo?.- Le preguntó a su amigo quien también tenía fachas de haber estado corriendo.

-Me escape para ayudarte a buscar a Timberly…- Arnold se encorvo colocando las manos sobre las rodillas para tomar aire. -¿Ha habido suerte?.- Le preguntó aspirando todo el aire que pudo.

-Nada, voy a mi casa ahora, quizá los demás.- No tuvieron que decir mas, ambos reanudaron la carrera juntos. –Gracias por tu ayuda amigo, pero… ¿Cómo que te escapaste?, tendrás problemas... ¿Y cómo lograste salir?.- El moreno jadeaba al correr pero su nivel de tensión era más alto que el de Arnold lo que sin duda le daba más resistencia.

-Helga me ayudo, de hecho me ayuda a buscar a Timberly.- Respondió éste a media voz, se iba a morir de cansancio.

-La arpía tiene corazón.- Trató de hacer una de sus típicas frases pero realmente solo podía pensar en su hermana. Siguieron corriendo sin pronunciar más palabras que las que le lanzaban a la gente preguntando si habían visto a la pequeña recibiendo a cada paso una negativa o respuestas inconclusas, lo que estaba poniendo a Gerald al bordo de un colapso mental. Pronto tuvieron que empezar a caminar, estaban agotados y Arnold trataba de alentar a su amigo que cada vez se veía peor.

-¡Eh!... ¡Aquí par de idiotas!.- La voz hizo que ambos voltearan, estaban cerca del muelle donde estaba Helga alzando la mano para llamar su atención, y a un lado de ella sentada muy cerca de la rubia: la pequeña.

-¡TIMBERLY!.- Gerald con fuerzas renovadas cruzo el espacio que lo separaba de su hermana en menos de un minuto y la alzo en brazos abrazándola con fuerza.

-Estas pegajoso Gerald.- Se quejo ésta con justa razón pero el moreno no parecía escucharla.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?, Estábamos muy preocupados, ¿Qué paso?.- Él dejo a la pequeña en el suelo y la niña abrió la boca con los ojos llorosos por el regaño y miro a Helga la que la miraba ahora de pie impasible.

-Lo siento hermano.- Se disculpo ella y luego miro a Arnold. –Lo siento.- Parecía ser muy consciente de lo que había ocasionado.

-Melenudo, le debes una disculpa a la enana.- Dijo Helga como si nada y ambos amigos miraron a Helga como si estuviese diciendo algo prohibido. -¿Qué?.- Preguntó ésta molesta mirándolo a los dos. –También puedo decir cosas como esas ¿saben?- Obligándose a no pensar que había llegado el fin del mundo, Arnold con toda la sabiduría para su tierna edad pronto recibió el perdón de la pequeña y la promesa de no escaparse nunca más, sino de hablar, recurrir, preguntar.

-Además si me escapo de nuevo la Señorita Helga me lanzará a los tiburones.- Soltó con una carcajada dulce la damita.

-¡No le vas a tocar un solo cabello a mi hermana!- Saltó al instante Gerald.

-No habrá necesidad Geraldo, ¿verdad?.- La pregunta iba para Timberly quien asintió feliz.

-Vayamos a casa, nuestros padres están muy preocupados.- Dijo el moreno tomando de la mano a su hermana quien le iba pidiendo que le ayudara porque no quería ser castigada.

Atrás Helga iba al lado de Arnold con aparente desinterés, pero claro muy orgullosa de su hallazgo aunque había sido accidental.

- Eres una buena chica Helga.- Soltó de repente el muchacho. Ella dejo de caminar avergonzándose y sintiéndose demasiado feliz, pero al momento se sacudió sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, espero que acepten ambos la propuesta de Phoebe sin chistar, sería lo menos que podrían hacer por mí, ¿no crees?.- Hablo con falsa inocencia.

-El costo a cambio, no podía faltar.- Dijo Arnold con sarcasmo. –Eres una novia muy problemática.- Completo sonriendo levemente y mirándola de reojo. Helga también sonrío, mirándolo de la misma manera.

* * *

_No debería decir esto pero, me gusto mucho el capitulo XD Bueno ya a responder sus review que me motivan a escribir._

_**Myriamj**__**: **__Es enserio, aceptó el trato XD y Helga tuvo una larga noche pero no se ha vuelto loca, sigue siendo muy lista. Creo que las cosas mejoraran o quien sabe. En éste capitulo he hecho sufrir a Gerald jaja, hago sufrir a todo el mundo. Bueno espero te guste el capi y gracias por el apoyo. Chau. _

_**Sams Brook: **__Me alegra mucho que te gusten los capítulos. Arnold lentamente pone los pies en la tierra jaja, pero aun sigue un poco extraviado. Sí, efectivamente va haber mucha acción con lo de los sobres ya que la personalidad de estos personajes dice claramente que solo se acercan si hay problemas, es por eso que les hago tantas cosas malas muajajaja. Espero disfrutes el largo capitulo y por comentar._

_**Eleonor Pataki: **__Bueno, ya puedes empezar con el altar XD, solo ten cuidado de que Helga no lo descubra jajaja. Exactamente, la idea de un noviazgo de novios era una de las ideas, idea que cuadraría muy bien con los dos. Haber que te parece como se desarrolla el "noviazgo". Espero te agrade._

_**Zombie M-Fowl: **__Sé, el capitulo anterior fui contra Helga, éste contra Gerald y Rhonda. Bueno, en cuanto a la mafia, es una de las cosas que me gusta de oye Arnold, hay de todo, hasta extraterrestres y una anciana gatubela jaja, me da mucha libertad de imaginar, así que ¿la escuela es un centro de mafiosos XD?, si puede ser. Ojala también te guste éste._

_**Massy13:**__ Bienvenida chica. Que bueno que me dejas tu review, te lo agradezco. Según Arnold, accedió para recuperar su estéreo, pero no sé, Eleonor tiene una versión diferente XD. Jajaa mentiras, no juego, seguro Eleonor tiene razón. Gracias por leer y comentar._

_**Letifiesta: **__Gracias por comentar._

_A todos los demás que pasan a leer, muchas gracias._

_**Hasta la Próxima**_


	9. Chapter 9: Fin a la Mafia Escolar

_Buenas tardes queridos Lectores._

_-Oye Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett. (Comentarios y respuesta a sus reviews abajo, que disfruten la lectura.)_

* * *

**Crisis Económica: Plan de Ataque**

**Autora: Kennet M.**

**Tiempo: La llamada Pobreza**

**Capítulo 8: Fin a la Mafia Escolar. **

No era el momento para pensar esas cosas, pero sin duda ahora que lo observaba y analizaba cuidadosamente todos los personajes que rondaban su vida cotidiana tenían sus cabezas muy extrañas. Por ejemplo, Wolfgang parecía un perro, el gran Gino una especie de llama, y la tan nombrada Mrs. Dana, chica fina de altos modales que había seguido Rhonda era un tipo de gnomo con un vestido azul. Como fuese los tres personajes tratando de parecer imponentes y serios aunque temblaban como gelatina estaban al otro lado de la mesa larga y atrás de ellos varios chicos vestidos de traje.

Helga sonrió de lado.

En su terreno, estaba a su lado Phoebe en su traje de la Señorita D, la peluca rubia que le llegaba hasta los hombros, un arreglo que seguiría siendo un secreto misterioso para darle altura y un vestido blanco largo así como el sombrero de campana la hacían parecer una dama de casi 18 años. Ahora que recordaba cuando se la presento a Gerald éste tuvo un momentáneo colapso mental y fueron necesarios casi 20 minutos para que el moreno y Arnold se lo creyeran.

"_La magia de Helga G. Pataki"_

Fue lo que ella explico y después de ser tildada de bruja admitieron su talento. Phoebe tenía embobados a los oponentes, y ella, voz ronca, completamente intimidados: Era como decir la mezcla perfecta, asustar niños ingenuos era cosa de tontos.

Atrás de voz ronca y la Señorita D, se encontraba el resto del pelotón, a los costados uniformados con cara impecablemente seria Arnold y Gerald y luego otros más, casi todo el salón de hecho, cortesía de las mañas del cabeza de balón para convencer gente, el argumento más poderoso que usó fue que nos los molestarían nunca más y podrían usar trajes elegantes.

-Perdone Señor, no conozco en persona a la Señorita Heyerdahl y ciertamente no me he fijado mucho en ella, pero estoy completamente segura que esa persona… cosa… que esta ahí no es ella, ni siquiera parece niña… o para ser más exacta no parece humano.- Voz ronca que estaba supremamente relajado con los codos sobre la mesa, giro su oscuro rostro sin mucha preocupación hacia la esquina donde la pequeña Mrs. Dana enseñaba con desdén.

-Mr. Dona…insistió en que debíamos venir todos aun cuando le notifique que Phoebe estaba en recuperación, así que no quería defraudarla.- La fría voz del hombre del sombrero tenía un toque de burla a pesar de que no se notaba mucho por lo ronco de sus palabras, la aludida se puso completamente roja ya que ese señor la había llamado "Señor Dona". Atrás se escuchó la risa sin precedentes, contenida desde hacía mucho porque a todos les había causado gracia que un niño de anteojos fuese vestido como una niña y además…

-¡Que inteligente soy muajajajajajaja… que bonita soy…!- Exactamente eso era lo que había estado balbuceando Curly-Phoebe hacia mas de media hora.

-Como dije hace un momento…- Helga sonrío siendo ocultada por el cuello alto del chaleco, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. – No tengo razón alguna para negociar con mocosos como ustedes, por su bien, dejen de fastidiarme haciéndome venir a estos encuentros ridículos como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer o sus familias…- Voz ronca alzo una mano enguantada señalando a todos los niños de ese lado.- hare que los castiguen de por vida y si eso no pasa yo mismo los cuelgo a las afueras de la ciudad.

El brabucón, el mafioso de los dulces, la niña con complejos de superioridad y el resto del batallón se abrazaban temblando completamente azules, pues desde el principio, en el mismo momento que se dieron cuenta que sus oponentes eran adultos se dieron cuenta que era una batalla perdida.

-Señor espere por favor.- Arnold se adelantó y miró a los chicos del otro lado. –No hay necesidad para las amenazas pues estaríamos actuando igual que ellos, estoy completamente seguro que ahora comprenden que es sentirse amenazados y obligados a hacer algo contra su voluntad.- Helga casi pierde la compostura, como siempre el cabezón con sus ideas de moral. ¿Qué la idea no era dejarlos fuera del territorio para poder trabajar en paz?

-Nosotros nunca hemos recurrido a los adultos mi querido Arnold para hacer nuestras jugadas.- Habló el gran Gino.

-Han recurrido en cambio al actuar de los adultos para manejar, manipular, estafar y sobornar.- Susurro tranquilamente la Señorita D desde su posición con voz melodiosa.

-Soy muy inteligente… muajajajajajajajaja…- Seguía danzando Curly-Phoebe a la vez que uno de los integrantes vestido de negro con gafas lo sacudía para que se callara.

-Como sea, desde justo ahora el territorio de cuarto grado es sagrado, nada de abusos, nada de estafas, nada de meter niños a los baños a la fuerza, ni lo del dichoso día de la basura, nada de obligarnos a comprar chocolate.- Exigió Arnold valiente y sabiamente mientras Helga sentía que en cualquier momento iba a matar al cabezón.

"_¡Me está arruinando el negocio!"_

-¡Nada de decirme gordo!- Grito Harold entre las filas.

-¡Ni de quitarme los útiles escolares y tirarlos al rio!- Grito otra voz. Y así sucesivamente los niños de cuarto olvidaron que estaban trabajando para voz ronca y de un momento a otro exigían sus derechos avivados por Arnold.

-¡¿Acaso no puedo vender chocolates?, ¿Qué tiene de malo mi negocio?!- Protesto el gran Gino, pero se calmo cuando sintió el aura siniestra del hombre bajo el sombrero mirarlo.

-Puedes venderlos, pero no obligar a nadie a comprarlos ni mucho menos a niños trabajar para ti o abusar de ellos.- Completo Gerald.

-¿Y qué obtenemos nosotros a cambio de esta ridiculez?, ¡A mi nadie me manda, y si a los niños no les gusta que los atormente pues mejor, eso le quitaría la diversión!- Wolfgang río con suficiencia.

-¿Qué obtienen?.- Murmuro voz Ronca con acento siniestro. –En tu caso no ser castrado.- El amenazado tembló al instante y dejo de reír, Helga miró a Arnold bajo el sombrero con furia contenida. –Si siguen las indicaciones de respetar el terreno de los de cuarto entonces dejare de moverme en él ya que precisamente como pueden ver se me necesitaba para ponerle fin a esto como a dicho el joven Arnold…-Pronunció sin emoción alguna aunque por dentro odiaba haber sido usada cuando se supone que era la que iba a usar.- Ahora bien, estoy de acuerdo en que debo darles una oportunidad…¿verdad?.-El rubio cabeza de balón abrió los ojos sorprendido, Helga lo miraba con odio, odio puro como jamás lo había visto en los ojos de la rubia en su vida a pesar de todas las miradas de ese tipo que al parecer ya le había lanzado.

-¿Señor?.- Preguntó desconcertado, los otros niños también lo estaban, no entendían a que se refería con _"una oportunidad"._

-Me refiero a que un adulto obligándolos a dejar su pase de diversión es injusto, demasiadas ventajas para este grupo de niños de cuarto que se han apoyado hasta ahora en lo que soy, debo ser equitativo y justo tal como lo dice el joven Arnold. –Helga suspiro.- Éste es el trato que les doy, si ustedes…-Hizo un amague nuevamente hacia los adversarios…- Encuentran a Helga G. Pataki antes de las seis de la tarde y logran hacerla llorar entonces… me retiro sin la amenaza de que yo vuelva aparecer, los dejare hacer completamente lo que deseen sin interferir nunca mas, después de todo éste asunto era hasta hace unos segundos de ella.- La voz ronca se extendió dejando un eco en los oídos de los presentes, la Señorita D. miraba sorprendida a su superior y los otros niños no acababan de comprender el tan extraño giro de acontecimientos que acababa de tomar todo.

-¿Por qué esa ventaja?- Murmuro Stinky a Sid.

-¿Por qué justamente a Helga?, ¿cómo que el asunto era de ella?.- Preguntaba Rhonda a Nadine.

-Lo único que entiendo es que si no protegemos a Helga después de esto, si perdemos, si Helga llora éste tipo desaparecerá y ahora si que nos harán sufrir, ¡Ah es una niña llorara al instante y justo cuando me convertí en alguien importante!.- Grito Harold con desespero y todos parecieron entender al instante que su vida se iba a convertir en un infierno o en un paraíso dependiendo todo de Pataki, nada más y nada menos que de un demonio.

-Exactamente lo que dijo el panzón, si Helga llora ellos ganan.- Ratificó voz ronca colocándose de pie. –Vamos señorita D. hay cosas que hacer.- La mujer hizo una reverencia siguiendo a su superior.

-Espere Señor, ¿Por qué ha tomado esa decisión, no lo entiendo?- Arnold preguntó desesperado a la espalda del hombre que se alejaba, más que desesperado estaba completamente confundido. ¿Por qué Helga se ponía en bandeja de plata?; sabía que a ella le iba molestar que aprovechara la situación para librarse de una vez de los abusos pero creía internamente que lo iba entender, no era idiota, ¿pero entonces porque esto?.

El hombre no le respondió y tras contados segundos desapareció tras una puerta.

-Bien, no entiendo nada pero si todo lo que hay que hacer para librarse de ese tipo es moler a golpes esa niña pues a ponerse a trabajar.- Wolfgang se abrió paso siendo seguido por su ejército de matones y Mrs. Dana junto al gran Gino salieron repartiéndose terrenos de la ciudad.

-Amigo, odio a esa niña y no entiendo que locura tiene en la cabeza, pero si no la encontramos antes le va a pasar algo muy malo. – Arnold pareció reaccionar y miro a todos que seguían con cara de perdidos.

-Ya no importa esto, pero tenemos que encontrar a Helga ahora mismo, no debe estar muy lejos así que busquen en los alrededores.- Los demás, algunos interesados en el bienestar de la rubia, otros en el propio sin reclamar mucho se dedicaron a recorrer las calles desesperadamente buscando a Helga G. Pataki, mientras tanto Arnold solo trataba de razonar con sus neuronas para convencerse que Helga no podía ser tan idiota como para causarle daño a los demás haciendo que la lastimaran.

-¡Arnold… Gerald!.- La voz de Phoebe llegó hasta ellos haciendo que se detuvieran, la muchacha sin el traje ya completamente asustada los miraba. -Helga se quito el traje apenas salió del sitio, lo tiro a la basura y fue a encontrarse directamente con ellos, no pude detenerla – La pobre pelinegra parecía muy asustada.

-Ok, ahora si Helga se ha vuelto suicida lo que nos faltaba.- Pronunció Gerald.

-¿Pero qué paso Phoebe?, sigo sin entender la verdad es un comportamiento fuera de lugar, ¿Acaso no está bien que detengamos esta locura de abusos?- La chica miro a Arnold y luego agacho la cabeza.

-No debería decir nada pero… ésta vez… es delicado… Arnold… ella nunca había llegado a tal extremo… -La pelinegra bajo la mirada. –Deberías pensar que Helga no esta pasando por el mejor momento, tiene muchos problemas en su casa, eso lo sabes mas que de sobra y pareces ignorarlo porque nunca piensas en su bienestar, nunca la miras, pasas sobre ella, ayudas a todo el mundo y aunque Helga no pida ayuda no significa que no la necesite…- Phoebe frunció el ceño mirando a Arnold. -¡Pero tu forma de ayudarla es hundiéndola, se siente usada!, ¡Todo su plan lo usaste para salvar al salón, a los demás niños!, ¿Y dónde queda Helga?, ¿Dónde quedan los problemas de Helga?- Hasta Gerald ahora escuchando las palabras de Phoebe entendía ahora cual era el motivo para el enojo sin control de la rubia.

-Uh viejo… te haz metido en un lio grueso.- ¿Grueso?... no. Era más, mucho más que un lio grueso en lo que se había metido ahora porque las cosas se le habían invertido completamente.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con que la golpeen Phoebe.- Arnold comenzó a correr hacía la calle principal, Helga no era una niña masoquista que se dejaba golpear por ningún motivo fuese cual fuese, aun así, lo normal es que ella lo hubiese colgado a él de algún sitio durante tres días, no proponer que la medio mataran todos los abusivos de la escuela.

-¿Por qué solo juzgas a Arnold?.- Phoebe corriendo al lado de Gerald lo miro de mala manera. –La única forma por la que todos aceptaron era porque iban a tener un adulto poderoso que pusieran fin a los abusos, Helga nunca piensa en nadie para empezar porque de por sí NADIE piensa en ella, éste plan, lo de espiar comenzó solo porque la situación económica la obligo, ¿o es que se les olvida?, ¿ahora que se supone que va a hacer?.- Arnold se detuvo apenas escucho estas palabras medio impactado, con el corazón sumamente frustrado, dolido, ahogado… literalmente se le estaba quebrando en el pecho. Él acababa de dañar a Helga, lo entendía, lo mataba y quizá ella como era tan idiota con las palabras iba a poner ese dolor a la vista física: Que todos vieran lo que Arnold acababa de hacerle.

-¡HELGA IDIOTAAAAAAA!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras seguía corriendo, ¿qué el no había pensado en ella, en su bienestar, que solo la había usado?, si era justamente por ella y solo por ella que había actuado así, solo porque quería ayudarle de una forma mejor no de ésta tan horrible, lo había hecho porque quería otro camino para sacarla de ahí, lo había hecho porque alejándola de esa tontería podría hacerle ver que había otra manera menos peligrosa, lo había hecho porque de verdad… -¡ME IMPORTAS!- Gerald y Phoebe habían tenido que taparse los oídos. Arnold… había perdido la cordura también… de nuevo.

* * *

_Casi que no ejem._

_¿Cómo están?. Cuanto tiempo sin escribir, pero bueno ya he escrito esto que lo tenia en la mente hace rato. Un poco dramático y sin casi nada de humor, bueh se los debo para el próximo pero me era necesario llegar a otro punto en crisis… jajaja, ¿por qué creen que el fic se llama "crisis" XD?_

_¿Enserio creen que Arnold tenga razón en cuanto al porque Helga salió como loca a "dejarse golpear"?_

_Myriamj: _De hecho ahora que lo dices, sobre ese capitulo de "cena para cuatro", acabo de notar que tienes toda la razón jajaja, así que no tengo que escribir un fic para resaltar las pruebas ejem, aunque eso es lo que hago creo. En cuanto a bajar las defensas… pues creo que ya si se enloqueció todo aunque ya estoy que me escribo el capitulo romántico jaja, creo que ya casi. En cuanto a Eugine, hacerlo sufrir, cierto que no lo he mencionado aunque ese sufre solito pero ya le encontrare alguna cosa que hacer. El resto también se me ocurrirá algo. Como siempre gracias por leer, por esperar y espero que esperar valga la pena, nos vemos en el próximo.

_Yakii-586: _Hola, bienvenida a éste fic, gracias por dejarme tu mensaje. Espero no te frustres mucho porque soy de las que sale con situaciones raras de todos lados, más en una serie como esta que es tan versátil por decirlo así. Pero no te preocupes, el objetivo es dejar a estos dos completamente en el camino indicado a pesar de todo, así que aun falta que la relación sea… mas o menos eso jaja. Que bueno que te de risa, de nuevo gracias por leer.

_Massy13: _Como ves nuestro querido Arnold se metió en más líos pero éste no es tan fácil de arreglar, gracias por leerme, después de éste capitulo creo que ya empezare a desenvolver problemas y a dar soluciones ya que mmm llegó a su punto critico la cosa jaja. Espero que te guste el capitulo.

_Seweet-sol: _Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado, bienvenida al fic y gracias por dejarme tu review. Lo de los personajes trató de no salirme mucho, aunque a veces es difícil porque los he puesto en situaciones en las que en la serie nunca han estado, pero aun así trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Gracias por leer, espero sea de tu agrado el dramático capitulo jaja.

_Miss Cerezo: _Te haz cambiado de Nick, casi no te reconozco jaja. Mentiras lo de la estatua de chicle es completamente tuya así que bueno te reconocí fácil. En cuanto a lo de la mafia para que escriba más escenas de amor apenas lo leí mire a los costados jajaja, todo puede pasar así que no me extrañaría XD, la razón por la que no he hecho muchas escenas de amor es porque no me gusta forzar las situaciones, escribo lo necesario (pequeñas escenas) hasta que piense que el asunto esta mmm ¿maduro? Jajaja, no te preocupes después de éste capitulo que ya es la punta de los problemas todo mejorara en ese sentido así que no me mandes mafia XD. Cierto suerte con ese novio y ojala que el año este marchando lo mejor posible para ti, seguire escribiendo cada vez que pueda, gracias por leer y por comentar, de verdad lo agradezco. Hasta pronto.

_Zombie M-Fowl: _Que bueno que te gusto y que ya tengas uno favorito hasta ahora espero superarlo pronto XD. Y si mira lo problemática que es jaja, pero bueno creo que lo de la mafia si se acabo, Arnold sabe como lidiar con esas cosas, es un niño bueno así que el grupo mafioso no duro nada. Bueno cuídate también, gracias por leer, nos vemos en la próxima.

_Letifiesta: _Gracias por leer.

_A todos los demás que pasan a leer, muchas gracias._

_**Hasta la Próxima**_


End file.
